Before Destiny
by Lightning Lord Kaji
Summary: Before the ones chosen by Fate were embraced by destiny, they lived their lives in relative peace, ignorant of the adventure they would eventually lead. (Stories on the past of the twins from Split Destiny, some just for fun and others are relevant) cover art done by Consort.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fire Emblem.

 **Hey everyone, wow another side story huh? Yeah well anyway, the reason why I made something separate is because Branches of Fate is more for present time, during the main plot. This is to give a little more insight on how the twins were while they grew up. Unlike Branches, this one can be in the twins POV but it's not anchored to just them.**

 **Sorry if you guys wanted an update on the main story, I'm working on it but things are just tense right now. I'm not stuck on the plot, I know what I want to do but I'm having some trouble figuring out how to write it down. This idea came through a little clearer so I decided to do this first. Plus I felt like I needed a break from all the moody stuff.**

 **Feel free to make requests through PMs on parts of their past that you want to see. I'm a bit stretched for time right now so bear with me. I have some ideas already planned of course but I want to see if anyone has something they want to see. Requests here can't be lemons obviously and nothing that changes he main plot or the personalities I set in. This is all basically just fluff and games though, I already planed the dark and grim stuff but if you think you have something, feel free. I hope this chapter gives you all a feel for how the characters are.**

 **Oh also, we are going jump around so don't expect some kind of timeline in order. If you really want, I could make a separate story on that…later.**

Chapter 1: Before Fates

* * *

 _Two Years Before Split Destiny_

 **Leo's POV**

"Ah!" Leo cried out as he was launched onto his back with a small thud and clatter from the impact and his armor respectively. His right hand felt sore and his back and stomach stung but those paled in comparison to his pride. He growled in annoyance as he gripped his training sword tightly before he sat up quickly to glare at the one who launched him.

The one he was glaring at was his older brother, Kamui. Even though Kamui was his older brother, Leo could feel nothing but anger towards him at that specific moment. Standing there regal and clean in his silver armor with his snowy hair, pale complexion and his calm red eyes that seemed to just see everything. He stood proudly and unmoving like he could take anything, it was infuriating to the fourteen year old dark knight. Kamui's red eyes filled with concern and he lowered his sword as he approached and offered his hand to him. Leo felt nothing but contempt though for his older brother and smacked his hand away.

"That was a dirty move!" Leo shouted and Kamui's eyes lost their worry and were replaced by annoyance. He scoffed and shook his head in a disappointed manner and Leo felt his blood boil. Where the hell did he get the authority to judge him? He was only a year older than him!

"Leo! That's unbecoming of you," the dark knight winced as the strict voice of his other older brother cut in. He turned his gaze from Kamui's perceptive gaze towards the owner of the voice and the rest of their watchers.

The ones watching the match were not just Leo's eldest brother but also the rest of his siblings. Xander was the one who called him out, he was a tall blonde with their family's usual purple eyes, dressed up in black armor, befitting of his station as Crown Prince of Nohr and he looked more than a little steamed. He stood off to one side of their little training arena with Camilla; the second eldest possessed all things that would make any other girl or woman jealous though at the moment she looked disappointed. Then Leo went ahead and spared a glance towards the other side of the arena to look at the others. Elise, the youngest of them had a frown across her usually happy and perky face, it made Leo cringe a little.

It was the final member of their little family though that really hurt Leo the most, Corrin. She was older than he was and she was also Kamui's twin, sporting all the same features, as her brother except she was a girl. She was holding Elise's hand but she looked distressed instead of disappointed or angry like the rest. Though Leo could tell that her worry was directed towards her twin, it made Leo's heart ache a bit. Since he wanted her to be on his side for once, more badly than any of the others.

"Leo!" Xander snapped and the dark knight flinched before he turned his gaze back to his eldest sibling.

"He just cheated…" Leo muttered as he wilted under the collective looks of his family.

"I didn't cheat, I just used my leg to hit you…it's not my fault you're too slow to keep up," Kamui scoffed as he sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. Leo growled lowly and jumped up onto his feet despite the dizziness that still swept through him.

"I thought we were having a sword fight! You don't fight like a Nohrian!" Leo waved his own training sword in Kamui's face to emphasize the point but his brother just shook his head. The Nohrian fighting style emphasized more strong sword strikes and if needed a punch or hit with the hilt of the users sword. Kamui did none of that. Sure he was strong but he favored being agile and using his hands and feet if needed to strike. He was also a bit reliant on acrobatics that Leo would expect from a damn Hoshidian. Leo just couldn't hit him and it was infuriating.

"We were sparring…using our swords and our bodies. Something you need to work on, which is why I insisted that we train this way…the people you fight won't always move the way you expect them to and I think I just proved you need more work," Kamui said and Leo felt his hands clench. In a flourish he slashed at the red-eyed warrior with his sword and he barely heard the others shout his name.

"Is this enough for you!" Leo shouted but Kamui's eyes narrowed into a glare before he ducked under the sword and grabbed his arm. Then he twisted his arm, making Leo cry out in pain as he dropped his sword. His brother didn't stop there though; he twisted his arm around his back and forced him to a knee.

"I'm training you like this because you are lacking in the physical area of combat as you can see!" Kamui scolded, not holding himself back from yelling this time. Leo felt nothing but anger though towards his brother.

Don't get Leo wrong, he didn't hate Kamui or even dislike him exactly. He actually liked him…he just didn't show it really. Kamui was very nice and he did care for all of them but Leo detested being coddled. It was bad enough having Camilla coddled him; he didn't need Kamui doing it too. He just found him far too proud; he acted so sure and mature as if he was already an adult.

It annoyed Leo that the others seemed to just eat up his attitude so easily. Corrin and Elise always looked at Kamui like he was some big hero, especially the latter. Kamui hadn't even done anything substantial at all! Meanwhile Camilla treated Kamui almost like he was the perfect gentleman, always willing to entrust anything to him. If Leo didn't know any better, he'd think she had a crush on him. Then Xander always praised him whenever he accomplished anything in training even if it was the smallest thing. When were they going to realize that Kamui wasn't the only other prince? Well Leo would show them!

"What do you know? I can bend the battle to my needs with my magic! I can drain the life out of a being before they could do anything! All you have is your fancy moves and your sword! Your powers aren't even that good, all you can do is dodge or teleport with them and I can easily predict where you'll be! You tire out quickly when you try to manipulate weapons! You can't even figure out how to use your sensing ability either!" Leo shouted through the pain as he glared behind him. Kamui just scoffed and while his eyes still held their anger, he released his arm and picked up Leo's training sword.

"I'm done here…I refuse to train with you anymore today until you learn some manners…" Kamui said and Leo glared at him as he walked off. Kamui and his self-righteous attitude like he knew everything…

"I'll show you, skill!" Leo's hands sparked to life with magic as he activated his spells.

"Wait, Leo!"

"Leo, no!"

"Don't do it!"

"Stop it you meanie!"

"Rah!" Leo threw a dark magic spell towards Kamui but before the spell connected Kamui moved to the side, dodging it. His red eyes locked on him and Leo flinched at the sheer anger in them. Then in an instant he sprinted towards him, faster than Leo had seen before. He threw another spell at him but he ducked under it and the dark knight had no time to react when Kamui threw the training sword at him. Leo brought his arms up and his armor easily tanked the hit since the blade wasn't sharpened but when he lowered his arms, Kamui was right in front of him. His red eyes glared right into Leo and the next thing he saw was Kamui's fist coming at him.

"Ah!" Leo fell onto his back, clutching his nose as it throbbed in pain. The next thing he knew, he was lifted from the ground, his feet weren't even touching the ground. When his vision cleared he saw that it was Kamui who had lifted him up and he was less than pleased.

"What's your problem!" Kamui shouted and Leo flinched at the sheer anger in his voice. His usually calm expression was twisted into a scowl and his red eyes literally seemed to be glowing as they glared straight into the dark knight.

"I-"

"What? Do you think I'm arrogant? Do you think I'm trying to keep you down? Well guess what? Despite what you might think, I actually give a damn about you, for reasons I do not even understand since despite everything I've done you still try to undermine me at every turn!" Kamui shouted and Leo just shook slightly as he stared at him in shock and a little fear. Kamui rarely lost his temper like that but when he did, it made Leo shake in fear.

"Kamui…stop, let's go…" a hand landed on Kamui's shoulder and Leo followed it to see that it was Camilla. She didn't look very happy with him either but her hand pulled on Kamui's shoulder gently. After a few moments Kamui seemed to lose his anger and he dropped Leo, who fell on his rear again.

"We're done here…" Kamui said and Leo groaned as he looked up just to see Kamui turn and walk off. Camilla went with him after giving Leo a shake of her head.

"Big Brother!" Elise ran up to the white haired prince and he stopped to smile at her and when she jumped up to him, he caught her and adjusted her in his hold so he could carry her more easily.

"Hey Elise! How about we go get something to eat huh?" Kamui asked as he carried her off with him. Camilla wrapped her arm around Kamui and Elise.

"Yes, let's go get something to eat! Oh! How about we cook again!" Camilla asked as she led them off.

"Oh! Can I have a cake!?" Elise chimed and her older siblings laughed, it made Leo wince a little in envy. He…also had a vague image of Camilla and Kamui being parents, especially from the way they were situated currently.

"Of course, anything for my Little Sunshine!" Kamui replied as the three finally turned a corner and were out of sight.

"Leo!" the dark knight flinched and he bowed his head slightly as he stood up to face his older brother. He didn't have to look to know that he was glaring at him.

"I am very disappointed in you Leo. I expect more from you," Xander chided and Leo grit his teeth as he lifted his eyes up to look his brother in the face.

"He keeps me down, why can't I train in the more advanced arts!" Leo spat and Xander shook his head in a dismissing manner.

"You must know how to protect yourself before we teach you how to attack. You use both a sword and magic but you favor your magic so much that Kamui believes you need to focus more of your efforts on your defensive moves," Xander explained and Leo shook his head in refusal.

"When does he get to dictate what I need? What does he know about any of this!?" Leo barked and Xander's eyes hardened further.

"Whatever grudge or envy you feel towards Kamui, drop it. He loves you Leo and you will remember that he is your brother. He is a worthy prince whether you believe it or not. He understands more than you could ever imagine," Xander snapped and Leo flinched at the raw emotion in his brother's voice, he almost sounded…pained.

"I expect you to work out whatever problems you have before the ball next month…otherwise I think it would be wise if you do not attend…" Xander continued and Leo's eyes widened.

The ball, Xander was talking about was supposed to be a celebration for Nohr's anniversary; Leo personally thought it was just an excuse for the Nobles to party. The ball wasn't even being held in Krakenburg, it was being held in Nestra, in Cyrkensia to be precise. Except while Leo did not exactly agree with the reason it did have it's uses... Like the twins being aloud to leave the Fortress to attend the party. Leo did have a…desire to be Corrin's "companion", in fact he had been trying to think of a way to ask her to accompany him but he just couldn't.

Leo was no fool, he knew that the twins were not his "real" siblings, anyone could tell just from looking at them. Neither of them had any of their features and Leo didn't think they were really albino like their father said. After all, he had a vague memory of a blue haired girl that was called his sister as well…Leo's father was rumored to have "taken" children that he found "interesting".

Leo wouldn't go so far as to say he had feelings for Corrin just yet…but he definitely had an interest in her. Plus he couldn't stand the idea of someone else holding Corrin's arm during the ball. He couldn't be forced to stay away! He needed to go otherwise all his planning would be for naught!

"I want to go though!" Leo protested and Xander held his hand up.

"And you will for now…but if you act up again towards Kamui or any of your siblings, that privilege will be revoked," Xander turned on his heel and left the training area, going a different direction than Kamui and the others went. Leo watched him go with a bit of a sour expression and it wasn't until he was out of sight that he was reminded that he wasn't alone.

"You know, it won't kill you to be at least a little nicer to our brother," Corrin spoke and Leo flinched before he turned towards the white haired girl. She gave him a smile but it was half-hearted, he could tell she was at least a little mad at him too. He barely managed to hold her gaze without turning away.

"Maybe…" Leo muttered and Corrin sighed before she shook her head.

"You know he only does that stuff because you give him no choice, right?" Corrin asked and Leo scoffed. Kamui had always been the disciplinarian for them, even though he was never explicitly told to.

"You know, you really could have hurt him if that spell actually connected. We could all tell how much power was in that blast. I'm actually surprised Xander didn't outright say you weren't aloud to go to the ball from that. You're lucky that Kamui is fast," Corrin said softly and Leo felt his annoyance build up again.

"He's not that fast…" Leo muttered and Corrin laughed gently. Curse her laugh, he couldn't stay mad at her when she did that!

He had an interesting relationship with Corrin over the years. At first he hated her as much as he hated Kamui, he used to tease and bully her a lot, Elise also. How could he forget, that was how he realized Kamui was a whole lot stronger than he looked. There was a time when Leo was just as tall and big as Kamui yet it was like Kamui had the strength of someone years older.

Leo still remembered how long he had a bruise after he made Corrin and Elise cry back when they were kids. Or how long it took to wash his favorite shirt after Kamui pushed him into mud for ripping Corrin's favorite dress. Though as time went on, or after being manhandled by Kamui enough Leo began to start seeing Corrin as a bit more than just an annoying girl or an annoying sister.

"He ran at you from the other side of the arena and you only managed to throw two spells before he punched you in the face. You deserved it too," Corrin reminded and Leo grumbled in response. Corrin sighed before she adjusted hair a bit, Leo found himself wishing he could run his hands through her smooth hair but he quickly shook himself out of that before anything else invaded his mind. Curse his hormones and curse Camilla for explaining what they were!

"I'm a better swordsman than you also. If it was me who beat you, would you have tried to shoot me in the back also?" Corrin asked as she crossed her arms and Leo flinched.

"N-No…" Leo answered and Corrin nodded.

"Then give that same respect to Kamui, or I will take it as an offense against me the next time you call him out," Corrin reinforced and Leo found himself withering slightly under her gaze. It was easy to forget that Corrin was strong as well, far stronger than normal for someone her age or size, same as her twin. While she wasn't quite as strong as her twin in regards to their fighting, she was still a terror if pushed. Plus she was getting quite handy with offensive magic.

"I…I'll try…" Leo promised. He didn't want to lose Corrin's affection after all, he would just have to learn to deal with things as they were…

"Good, now come, let's go get something to eat, if Camilla and Kamui are cooking you know it'll be good," Corrin grabbed his arm and Leo chose to ignore the fact that she hugged it against her chest. Though before they got too far, an idea hit Leo.

"Hey um, Corrin can we uh talk about something first? I need your opinion on something," Leo said and Corrin turned to him with an interested look.

"Like what?" Corrin asked and Leo smiled lightly. Corrin did always tend to want to do things with him even if they were small. Hopefully what he had planned would work out, he really needed to commit to it before it was too late. He had been developing a new spell for a while just for asking Corrin if he could be her escort at the ball. He didn't know if it was ready yet but he needed to act now.

"I have been thinking of a new spell…and I want to talk to you about something…"

* * *

 **Camilla's POV**

Camilla was setting up the table while Kamui started preparing ingredients for something to eat. The princess looked towards her little brother, smiling as she saw him stir the bowl while Elise clung to his side. It was cute, due to Elise's short height, one could almost think that Kamui was her father but he looked far too young for that, dragon immortality or not.

"What are you making Big Brother?" Elise asked as she tried to jump up to see what he was doing. Kamui laughed as he placed the bowl on the counter and tilted it back so that she could see what he was doing. There wasn't just a bowl though; there was a cutting board and a slab of pork placed on it along with an assortment of spices and other things that were going to be prepared. Elise was still too short to see over the counter without standing on her tiptoes. Hopefully she would get a little bigger in a few years.

"I'm mixing the batter for the cake you want and then I have to cut the pork for the main course," Kamui explained as he stirred the bowl. Elise tried to reach inside but he smacked her hand gently, making her pout cutely. Camilla couldn't help but be proud, she still had flashes of a little boy who was first introduced as her new brother and now that same boy was growing into a fine young man. She had a small flash of the same situation Kamui and Elise were currently in except Camilla was in Kamui's place and Kamui was in Elise's place.

"I'll take over, Kamui," Camilla said gently as she moved over so that she was standing on Elise's other side so that she was in between them. Kamui turned his gaze to hers and he smiled at her. Camilla imagined Kamui and herself in the same position but instead of Elise standing in between them, she imagined a little boy or girl with purple hair and red eyes and- Camilla shook that image out of her head and returned to the present.

"Of course," Kamui stopped his stirring and handed her the bowl, which she took gratefully and resumed his work.

"Big Brother, did Leo hurt you?" Elise asked suddenly and Kamui paused as he picked up the cutting knife. Camilla frowned and Kamui sighed as he pulled the cutting board over and started chopping the meat.

"Yes, I am quite alright Elise. Our brother is just…going through a phase…" Kamui appeased and Camilla tilted her head at that. It was a wonder how Kamui could still try to make Elise think Leo was good when the dark knight spent most of their earlier years bullying Elise while Kamui had to keep him in check. Especially since Leo was still mean to him even in their teen years now. It wasn't hard to imagine that Elise thought Kamui was some kind of fairy tale hero while Leo was the villain of the story.

"Leo is a big meanie!" Elise replied cutely and Camilla couldn't help herself from laughing and Kamui just smiled and shook his head.

"Perhaps, what do you think of Kamui then, Elise?" Camilla asked as she rubbed her head, messing up her blonde locks a little.

"Big Brother is a Hero!" Elise exclaimed and Camilla giggled when she saw Kamui's cheeks tint red.

"Hm…" Kamui just returned his gaze back to his cutting and Camilla laughed as she continued preparing the food. Kamui huffed and tried to ignore them but Camilla knew he was eating it up.

"Big Sister, aren't you going to ask Big Brother that question now?" Elise asked as she tugged on Camilla's leg. The princess froze for a moment and then Kamui turned towards her, interested.

"Ask me what?" Kamui asked as he stopped Elise from pulling a pan onto her head and put it back in its place, without even looking. Camilla flushed slightly and then she glared at Elise accusingly but she just smiled at her innocently. That sneaky little…

This wasn't how she wanted to ask! She wanted to ask Kamui if he would be alright with being her escort to the ball coming up. She wouldn't lie, part of the reason was because she wanted to ward off most of the lecherous men at the party but another part of it was because she wanted to see if she could get to know him in bit of a different sense. But still…Elise put her on the spot! She wasn't ready! She was supposed to take him out for a stroll in the gardens under the moonlight and then she would sweet talk him and pop the question. Then he'd say yes and then they w-Camilla shook her head; she really needed to stop reading cheap romance s-novels.

"I…uh…Kamui well I would like to uh…" Camilla blushed as she stuttered over her words. What was going on? She was Camilla! She didn't stutter or trip over words like this! It didn't help that Kamui was giving her a rather amused look.

"Well, Camilla?" Kamui asked as he put the meat into the oven and started washing his hands in the sink. Camilla stuttered for a few more moments, trying to figure out how to say she wanted to ask him. She kept telling herself to just do it but she kept freezing up.

"W-would you…"

"Like to be your escort at the ball in Crykensia? Sure, I would love to," Camilla froze and when her mind caught up to the present she stared at him in shock. Kamui just laughed at her expression, Elise joining in.

"What?!" Camilla exclaimed and Elise stepped back and Kamui wrapped his arms around Camilla and pulled her into a hug.

"Not so funny when you're on the receiving end is it?" he asked as he pulled back. Camilla was still staring at him in shock and he laughed again before he picked Elise up and sat down at the table with her on his lap.

"Elise told me a week ago that you wanted me to be your escort. I waited but you took too long so I had to force the issue to come up," Kamui explained and Elise nodded happily. Camilla stared at them in shock; she couldn't believe she had been had so easily. Slowly a smile crept onto her face and then Kamui's eyes widened.

"You haven't had the last laugh!" Camilla shouted and Kamui literally jumped over the table and settled Elise on his back before he ran out the door. Camilla was hot on their tails. Their servants would tend to the food if it was ready before they got back.

"Get back here!" Camilla shouted gleefully as she chased them.

"Faster, Big Brother!" Elise exclaimed, happily and Kamui broke his sprint and jumped out one of the open windows into one of the gardens. Camilla followed after him and chased him through the garden. She vaguely noticed Corrin and Leo were there but she had other things drawing her attention.

"Here Elise!" Kamui pulled Elise up and held her up at one of the trees, which she climbed up. Except before he could move further, Camilla tackled him onto the ground.

"Got you!" Camilla shouted happily as she took him to the ground. Despite the rather bold move both of them were laughing. She pinned him down and started trying to tickle him but there wasn't a soft spot through his armor on his sides, she was about to go for his neck but he had other ideas. Kamui grabbed her hands and they were suddenly turned over and Kamui pinned her hands onto the ground with one hand while the other started skidding along her side.

"Hahaha! K-Kamui stop!" Camilla giggled as she tried to thrash around to throw him off but he was too strong. Unfortunately she didn't have armor blocking her sides like he did so she was at his mercy.

"It's not so funny being the receiver is it!" Kamui boasted happily as he tickled her. Camilla laughed hard as he tickled her like no tomorrow; it had been years since they did anything involving tickling. She was foolish for thinking that Kamui had the same strength he had when he was nine.

"Pl-Please stop!" Camilla laughed and after a few moments, Kamui did stop. Camilla was left a little flushed and panting as she tried to recover from her "assault". Kamui even released her hands and just laughed. Camilla giggled slightly as she gazed up at him.

"I guess I should have remembered that you're not nine anymore…" Camilla trailed off as her sentence went on since the angle she saw him at, made the light give emphasis to his ruby eyes and his white hair. Also…his face was only a few inches away from hers. Kamui seemed to realize how close they were as well since he blushed but he didn't pull away. Camilla reached up and placed her hand on his neck and slowly pulled him down to-

"Corrin will you allow me to be your escort to the ball!" the sweet moment was broken and Kamui phased off of Camilla and onto his feet, his face scarlet. Camilla was much the same though she was left lying on the ground. After her brain caught up with current events, her eyes widened and she hopped onto her feet.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Camilla thought. Kamui seemed to be thinking the same thing since his blush died down. They both shared an astonished look before they turned to where the exclamation came from, their embarrassment forgotten.

They saw Leo holding his hands out towards Corrin. Kamui's twin was standing completely still like she was frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Camilla's joy over seeing Leo step up was starting to be replaced by worry. She hoped that Corrin didn't have a breakdown. The running gag for the past few weeks was that everyone was waiting for Leo to ask Corrin to the ball. Those two had been running circles around each other for a while and Leo was still having trouble cluing in. Or maybe he was just shy either reason was viable.

"Corrin?" Leo asked after a few tense moments. Corrin shook and blinked a few moments before a bright smile and blush covered her face. Camilla smiled and she shared a happy look with Kamui and she laughed when Elise dropped down into his arms.

"Yay…" Elise whispered, thankfully understanding not to interrupt.

"Yes!" Corrin shouted as she jumped into Leo's arms. The dark knight barely managed to stay standing but he had the biggest smile on his face that Camilla had ever seen him wear. He even gave her a small twirl, which made Kamui sigh.

"So he DOES listen to some things I tell him," Kamui said off handedly, which made Camilla and Elise giggle.

"Do you have any idea how long I was waiting to hear you say that?" Corrin asked after Leo finally set her down. The dark knight chuckled a little nervously in response.

"Make sure you treat her right!" Camilla announced as she stepped closer, making the duo freeze and turn to her in shock. Camilla gave them a small wave and she heard Kamui sigh as he stepped out of cover, still carrying Elise.

"You were watching!" Corrin shrieked in embarrassment and Kamui face palmed while Camilla and Elise just laughed.

"Believe me that wasn't the intention…" Kamui replied, stoically. Thankfully Leo didn't comment on that and just turned back to Corrin.

"I have something else I want to show you Corrin!" Leo said as he grabbed her hands.

"The new spell, right?" Corrin asked, interested.

That caught, Camilla's attention; a new spell? The last time Leo tried that, he set Xander's cape on fire…and nearly made a tree fall on Elise. Then time before that he blew down one of the walls to the twin's room…specifically their bathing room while they were both getting ready for a bath…Leo said that he didn't know that they both still bathed together…but that meant he was admitting that he was trying to peep. Kamui wasn't happy at all that day and Corrin was mortified for a while, she wouldn't leave her twin's side for a week and she called Leo a pervert for months.

"That can't be good…" Camilla looked over at Kamui and she saw that he was already putting Elise behind a tree for cover.

"Should we try to stop them?" Kamui asked lowly as Leo pulled a new tome out. It was a rainbowish color, which was a little alarming. Tomes were usually supposed to give a hint of their power by the color of their covers. The fact that it was a rainbowish color and given Leo's track record, made Camilla more than a little nervous. Kamui was already walking over when she turned to check on him. She blinked and stepped towards him but…

"Feuerwerk!" Leo shouted and then the tome flared before a flare of fire shot from the tome and after it went up a bit, it burst in a rather colorful fashion. Now that would have been fine…but it shot out fire!

"Down!" Camilla shouted. She ran towards Elise and pulled her against her in case any of the flames hit them. Thankfully nothing happened so Camilla turned around to see what was happening. The garden was on fire, thankfully the trees saved Elise and Camilla from getting hit but there was still fire everywhere!

"Corrin, Leo! Get away from the tome!" Kamui shouted as he sprinted towards them. Corrin dove to the side as another flare of flames burst from the tome but Leo hadn't even bothered to throw the tome away. He looked like he was trying to stop the spell…

"Stop! Feuerwerk!" Leo shouted as he cast the spell again. The book literally caught on fire and then another flare shot out but this one stopped at Leo's head level. Camilla's eyes widened but before she could shout her brother's name…

"Leo!" Kamui grabbed the tome from Leo's hands and pushed him onto the floor. Then he slammed the tome shut on the flare and tossed it away.

Camilla was about to breath a sigh of relief but then tome exploded. Camilla's eyes widened as flames and embers shot out at all angles. She hugged Elise tight and brought her to the ground and covered her with her body. Camilla had to close her eyes because of the bright flash. She heard some things fly past them but no pain came.

"AH!" Camilla's eyes zeroed in on that scream. Kamui! Camilla opened her eyes and she saw Kamui laying on his back, writhing in pain as he covered his eyes with his hands, she could even see some smoke coming from him.

"Kamui!" Corrin and Leo were hovering over him but when they tried to move his hands her shook out of their hold.

"Oh no…" Camilla ran towards Kamui, with Elise in toe.

"Big Brother!" Elise shrieked as she ran towards Kamui's side, with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Kamui what's wrong!" Corrin shouted as she shook him.

"It burns! It burns! I…I can't see!" Kamui shouted and Camilla felt her whole world freeze. It was just like before…images of her darling crying for help as his hand was burned or seeing him covered in the blood of the ones he killed flew through her mind. She had failed again…

* * *

 **Xander's POV**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Xander shouted as she shook Leo like a ragdoll practically. The dark knight did not even resist at all.

Leo had crafted a new spell, without supervision, without telling anyone. He thought it was a good idea to test it out in a garden full of flammable objects, in the presence of not one but three of his siblings! And now one of them was on a hospital bed because he took the blast for him.

Xander tried to be lenient on all his siblings, he was not around enough for his tastes so as much as it pained him to admit it, he knew that he was not as tuned in to their lives and quirks as he should be. Camilla always told him that she and Kamui were always there to make sure Leo and the others learned their lessons. So Xander stepped back and let Camilla and Kamui handle the domestic life while he dealt with his duties.

"Xander, he didn't mean it!" Corrin shouted as she pulled on his arm. Xander pushed her back though a little more forcefully than needed.

"He set the entire garden on fire! He knew that the spell was untested and yet he acted without thinking! He could have gotten all of you hurt and now we have a brother on a hospital bed, who might have lost his sight for good!" Xander shouted, he couldn't do nothing! This was not the same as breaking a vase or even setting his cape on fire, this time Leo had gotten a member of their family hurt!

Xander spared a glance towards the hospital bed. Kamui was lying on it, unconscious so that he wouldn't be awake through the process. They hadn't even removed his armor since they were in such a hurry. Bandages were put over his eyes and tied behind his head. Thankfully there was no bleeding but the way he struggled at first, made Xander have flashes of before…

Camilla sat at Kamui's side, clasping his hand with both of hers. Xander had not seen her let go of it the whole time he had been there. She wasn't crying but her eyes were a little red and she looked ready to break down at any moment now. Xander had not seen her this upset since the…game. Honestly he was surprised; she wasn't blowing up at Leo already since she was present when it actually happened.

Elise was in the room originally, trying to help heal Kamui but she grew exhausted quickly and was taken to her room to rest. The poor girl was so sad; Xander had never seen her so upset. He had to tell Gunter and Lilith to make sure that she stayed in her room.

Jakob, Felicia and Flora stood over the white haired prince with their staffs, pouring as much of their light magic into Kamui as they could, apparently they had been at it for over an hour. Leo and Corrin were sitting at Kamui's side as well but when Xander was told what happened, he ripped the dark knight out of his seat.

"He didn't mean it, Xander!" Corrin shouted again but Xander shook his head.

"He's your twin! Are you saying that Leo should be excused for something that was clearly his fault?" Xander asked, not believing that she was fine with this, that they were all FINE with this.

"No! But you don't have to cast it in his face again!" Corrin shouted. Xander looked back at the dark knight and he realized that Leo was crying, he did feel guilty. The crown prince sighed and released him, Leo caught himself but his head was still tilted down. He didn't let out so much of a whimper.

"This cannot go unpunished…" Xander said and Leo nodded.

"Can you guys keep it down…" Xander's eyes widened and everyone else flinched as they turned towards the bed. Kamui was waking up!

"What! The anesthetics shouldn't be wearing off yet!" Flora gasped and Kamui chuckled tiredly.

"Well clearly we have the wrong kind…I've been awake for the past ten minutes…sorry if its hard to tell, you guys can't exactly see my eyes now can you…" Kamui said tiredly as he shifted a little. Camilla tightened her hold on him and pressed him back against the bed.

"Kamui! You need to rest!" Camilla urged and Kamui chuckled.

"It's my eyes that hurt, not the rest of my body…" Kamui mumbled, his voice sounded so weak and forced…

"Milord you shouldn't strain yourself," Felicia pleaded but Kamui waved them off and sat up, stubbornly. There was a light blue flash that he let out, startling everyone but he didn't phase. Before Xander could ask though, Kamui spoke up.

"So how are my injuries, I'm not going to be blind forever am I?" the prince asked, light-heartedly but he didn't laugh, no one did. Corrin moved over to Kamui's other side and tried to flick his head but surprisingly he caught her arm by the wrist. Xander's eyes widened in surprise and his sister's let out small gasps. Kamui chuckled and turned his head towards Corrin.

"As much as this sucks…I can still "see". No that isn't entirely accurate, I can't really see color, everything is blue and the shapes are a little iffy but I can tell you're there, I guess you could say I am sensing you guys," Kamui explained and Xander's eyes widened.

"I thought you couldn't use it on demand?" Xander asked, worrying about his eye condition took a bit of a backseat.

Kamui had a power unlike anything Xander had seen, they thought it was magic but it wasn't something any mage in Nohr held. He heard a rumor that the ruler of Hoshido had a similar power but he had never seen it. The prince could "phase" in order to dodge attacks, even if they were less than a hair away. He would simply not be where the attack was aimed and then he could easily counterattack. He also possessed the ability to teleport to weapons or things he placed his unique magic inside. Though most things fell apart after a bit, especially if they weren't strong. He also possessed the ability to manipulate the objects he placed his energy in but the action always tired him out and it took a lot of concentration.

They didn't know the limits of his powers yet but one thing he had been working on was "sight". He claimed that there were times when he could "see" without actually using his eyes. After talking about it with Leo, it was theorized that Kamui used his unique magic to create a picture for himself because his energy was connected to him. Leo also theorized that perhaps it let him see through illusions since they discovered the ability while Leo was trying to play a "trick" on him that ended badly since Kamui literally "saw" right through it. Unfortunately Kamui had not been able to replicate the power on demand, until now apparently.

"I did too…as horrible as it is to say, I probably figured it out because I can't physically see right now…" Kamui sighed as she reached up to his eyes but Corrin and Camilla pulled his hand down.

"Don't irritate them," Camilla soothed gently. She lifted her hand to his head but she hesitated and lowered it.

"How are my eyes, healing?" Kamui asked again as he turned to the maids and butler. Flora snapped out of her surprise first and answered.

"You are very lucky, Lord Kamui. Your own healing magic stemmed the damage long enough for us to get to it and Lady Elise managed to heal much of it with the help of a dragon vein. We've been working on your eyes for the past hour," Flora explained. The blind prince nodded and tilted his head.

"How long am I going to have to "see" with my powers?" he asked. The maids and butler shared a look before turning back to him.

"Your eyes will make a complete recovery but…it will be some time, we think it'll be at least a month or two before the bandages are ready to come off," Jakob said hesitantly and Kamui sighed as he laid back onto the bed.

"I'll cope…not like I have much choice…" Kamui muttered and Xander winced at the hidden message in that sentence.

"Now then…I heard you chastising Leo when I woke up..." Kamui asked as he turned his head towards the younger prince. Xander turned his gaze back towards the dark knight and prodded him towards their injured sibling. Leo stood in front of Kamui awkwardly but he didn't even say anything. Corrin took his hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. Leo took a breath and lifted his head.

"I'm sorry brother…I…I never wanted you to get hurt…I never wanted any of that. You…you were right, I was foolish…whatever you and the others think I deserve, I'll do it…" Leo submitted and then Kamui reached up out flicked his head, making him yelp.

"I know you were trying to impress my sister…it probably would have worked too if you didn't rain fire down on us…" Kamui said and he actually smiled slightly. Leo flinched but he didn't say anything. Xander glanced at his younger brother as his smile slowly melted back into a thin line.

"I'm going to be honest, I probably would have throttled you by now if it was anyone else in this bed…" Kamui muttered as he crossed his arms and Leo lowered his head as if he was waiting to be hit.

"…But…since it's me and I'm going to recover…and I have a way to see still, I think I can let you slide out of getting hit…besides it would be a waste if you missed the ball after asking Corrin…and getting me temporarily blinded for it," Kamui continued and everyone in the room was startled by that. Xander was completely baffled by that response, he wanted to let him off?

"Kamui, you can't be serious!" Xander exclaimed and Kamui held his hand up and Xander waited to see what he had to say.

"Now…that said I am still angry that my eyes got burned. Sigh…it's always fire. Since I am unable to see clearly normally, I will be unable to cook…and I can't read…at all…I'm looking at that paper on the table and I can't see any words at all on that thing…" Kamui explained and Xander tilted his head at that.

"Wait, so you want me to help you read and cook?" Leo asked, confused and then Kamui laughed.

"No, I want you to cook, clean, read and care for Elise since I am not going to be able to fulfill all her needs for a bit…unless you don't want to take Corrin to the ball…" Kamui said and Leo paled, visibly. Xander almost thought that was easy but then he recalled how energetic Elise is and how much she dislikes Leo.

"I ca-I mean, yes I'll do it…" Leo muttered a little hopelessly. Everyone actually shared a laugh at that.

"Don't worry, Camilla will make sure you don't make something that will give Elise food poisoning…again…" Corrin added quickly and Leo groaned.

"It was only once!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you dumped the whole bottle of salt into the pot…and then you forgot to heat the stew. Corrin and Elise were sick for days," Camilla pointed out as she pushed Kamui back onto the bed and made sure the pillow was in a good position for him.

"I'll help you out, Leo," Corrin added as she elbowed him gently though Leo didn't seem to mind.

"Is that a satisfactory punishment for him, Xander?" Kamui asked as Camilla fussed over his pillow being perfect for him. Xander sighed as he rubbed his temples gently but he smiled at his brother.

"I feel like I should be the one assigning punishments but I'll follow Camilla's advice and let you two worry about it this time," Xander replied and Camilla gave him a pleased smile.

"I think I would prefer you assigning me punishments…" Leo muttered and Corrin gave him a small hug, which made his face brighten up.

"So what color will you be wearing to the ball?" Corrin asked. Leo flushed and he was about to answer but Kamui cleared his throat.

"Well Leo, your duty is about to begin…now…" Xander was about to ask what he meant but then he heard some pattering from light footsteps and then the door was suddenly thrown open.

"BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

 **Poor Leo. I am not bashing him I'm just playing with the cast. The ball will be next.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fire Emblem or any lyrics/songs that appear here.

 **I hope you guys liked the last part, I wanted to show something like that for some time so I put it up. Here's the second part, no hardships planned really just some shipping teases here and there. This is just to show happiness really, let's hope I can pull it off. I'm putting the stamp of complete on this story since it's not exactly a work in progress, it's more spontaneous or request driven. These were just the two I felt needed to be shown. Also I apologize if I can't name hairstyles or dresses for that matter in this chapter. I'll just do my best to describe them. And a bit of warning, I am going to switch POVs more than I usually would since there's a lot of stuff going on.**

 **Also sorry that it took longer than I thought to get this up.**

Chapter 2: A Glimpse

 **Corrin's POV**

"I can't believe we're already here!" Corrin exclaimed as she combed her snowy hair eagerly in front of a mirror. She was currently in a room at Crykensia, specifically prepared for her. Flora and Felicia were standing at her sides, helping her adjust as needed.

"You look so beautiful, Lady Corrin!" Felica complimented as she and Flora helped set her hair up. The princess smiled at herself in the mirror as she set up her hair so that it looked a little bit like Camilla's hairstyle but she made sure her hair was not covering either of her eyes. Then she made the bangs on either side of her face curl into little twirls like Elise's hair, just a little bit though.

She was wearing a black and purple detailed dress that she thought hugged her body just right. She picked it out with Camilla before they made their journey to Crykensia. Surprisingly she chose a dress that was bare shouldered and showed off a bit of her cleavage but other than that, the dress just hugged her form nicely. Corrin really felt like she was going to catch a few stares though. She blushed a little bit as she thought about why she chose the dress. She chose the dress specifically for her escort...

"Well you better believe it…" Corrin smiled as she turned around towards her twin, who had Jakob and Lilith helping him out. He was dressed up in a black suit, as was custom for a Nohrian prince. His suit was fitted like a blend between a suit a noble would wear and something Corrin would expect a military man like Gunter to wear. The suit had white detailing (her twin's request) with pauldrons and a shoulder shroud over his left shoulder. Then to finish it up he wore a black visor over his eyes since they had not healed completely yet unfortunately. On the plus side though, Corrin knew Camilla would probably eat it up.

"So how do I look? I can't exactly tell the color…since my "sight" doesn't give me that…" Kamui asked awkwardly as he fiddled with his shroud. It made Corrin's heart ache a little. Jakob pulled his collar a little uncomfortably and Lilith lowered her head. Felicia and Flora both shuffled awkwardly beside Corrin.

Her twin's true sight had not returned just yet so he had to rely on his new power to see. It was enough for him to avoid walking into walls or cut himself and he could still train but he could not read or cook since fine details were difficult for him to see. He had not even been able to enjoy the scenery of the outside world; Corrin had not either since the King confined them to their carriage even after reaching Crykensia. They were only aloud out right into the place the ball was going to be held, which was also where they were staying. Corrin got glimpses though, which were more than Kamui got. He had done his best to cope but Corrin could tell that he was frustrated.

Corrin and the others did what they could to make him feel better but even that only seemed to be temporary. He wouldn't really feel better until his sight returned. He desired to see the outside as much as Corrin did after all. Kamui had been aloud outside before around five or so years ago but even then he told her that he hadn't been aloud to see anything or leave Krakenburg. Corrin didn't have to be a genius to know that Kamui was probably torn up inside.

"You look great, Kamui! Camilla is going to love it!" Corrin exclaimed as she stood up and gave her brother a small hug. Kamui returned it and he pat her head gently as he took a breath to focus. He could focus in to see more detail but he didn't do it often since it was like he was trying to manipulate weapons all over again, it was draining. He grunted and chuckled before he crossed his arms.

"You look very beautiful, sis. I'm probably going to have to have to play bodyguard," Kamui joked as he held his hand out and Jakob picked up the steel sword next to Kamui's desk and handed it to him.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Corrin asked, blushing a little from the praise and the fact that he was still being overprotective.

"What? Xander's still going to wear Siegfried," Kamui pointed out as he tied the sword to his side. Then Corrin sweat dropped when she saw him slip a few knives into his jacket and sleeves. Corrin couldn't fault him though since she had gone threw the "liberty" of strapping a dagger to her leg just in case. She watched him adjust his gloves afterwards and Corrin frowned. Those were the same gloves he wore normally, he did put a request in for ones to go with his suit but the tailor refused, stating the king thought that he did not need them. Apparently he sought to bring them anyway.

"You know, you don't have to wear gloves to the dance. I think Camilla would prefer if you didn't also," Corrin pointed out and her twin paused for a moment before he smiled.

"She won't mind. Besides, I'll be lucky if I can get more than one dance with her before I have to wait for eternity while she dances with potential suitors," Kamui said, exasperated. Corrin winced a little at that.

Camilla was beautiful; there was no disputing that not in a million years. She was also of age now so there was no doubt that there were plenty of suitors after her hand. Unfortunately that meant poor Kamui might be left without his partner for the evening. Maybe Camilla could scare them off? She certainly could if she wanted to, just hand her an axe. Or better yet they should just have Marzia stay by her side even at the ball. Though if Corrin remembered correctly, Camilla had her retainers to watch out for her. Maybe they'd actually meet them finally.

"Don't worry too much, Lord Kamui. Lady Elise will surely keep you company if Lady Camilla becomes indisposed," Lilith claimed and Kamui smiled fondly.

"Of course, I'll probably have to save a dance for her as well," Kamui noted and Corrin laughed at the thought. Elise could certainly be a little more her age if she wanted to but she was also still very short despite her age, it would be funny to imagine those two dancing. The healers claimed that she would just have her growth in short spurts instead of gradually like the rest of them. Regardless she still knew how to dance like the rest of them. Thankfully dancing was one of the things Camilla instilled into all of them since they were small, even Leo.

"Well we should get going before Xander decides to barge in again or worse Camilla," Kamui shuddered slightly and Corrin broke into another fit of giggles. Poor Kamui had been subject to a bit too much attention from Camilla since his injury, the kind that he did not appreciate to be precise.

"Alright, we should get going," Corrin agreed as she took her brother's arm.

"Feel free to take the rest of the night off, you four earned it," Kamui addressed as he led Corrin towards the door. They were given a series of thanks as they left their room and began walking down the hall to the ballroom. Corrin did note that Lilith seemed…sad? No she was definitely happy but why did she look distressed? She'd ask her about it later.

"So do you think Leo will pass out from seeing you?" Kamui asked suddenly and Corrin blushed slightly, earning a laugh from her twin.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Kamui asked and Corrin huffed slightly. Curse his perception; well two could play at that game.

"What about you? I assume you're going to tune in just to see how Camilla looks?" Corrin asked and she was rewarded by silence, meaning Kamui got embarrassed also.

"Camilla's always beautiful…now then what about Leo?" Kamui deflected and Corrin giggled.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to be surprised. I mean I don't think he could be more embarrassed than the time he blew open the wall while we were both bathing…" Corrin blushed slightly at the memory. They had both come back from a particularly harsh morning of training curtsy of Xander and Camilla. They had just finished their bath and they were drying off when Leo blew the wall down. Kamui had the sense to cover himself but Leo got a face full of Corrin's body since she was in shock. Then there was a lot of shouting, anger and curses from the twins.

"Don't remind me…he's lucky he got a head start on us," Kamui muttered and Corrin laughed a little nervously.

"So do you think the singers here are as good as they say?" Corrin asked, trying to get her twin off of the idea of strangling Leo. Their relationship had improved drastically. Leo had stopped pestering Kamui at every turn and took Kamui's advice more to heart. He had even followed through on his promise to take care of Elise in Kamui's stead. Poor guy was so exhausted by the end of every day. Camilla chipped in but she made him deal with the brunt as punishment. Leo had been generally kinder overall to everyone as well; Corrin knew that Kamui was pleased even if he didn't show it.

"I would imagine that they are. Xander and Elise both say that they're even better than the stories tell," Kamui replied and Corrin hummed a little in thought.

"You know they say that the King enjoys the songs here. Maybe that's why he decided to hold the ball here instead?" Corrin prodded and Kamui shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I'm more concerned with the fact that we're actually outside," Kamui said and Corrin nodded in agreement. Corrin was going to ask another question but then she realized that they were already at the stairs down to the ballroom. Their siblings would be waiting at the bottom, hopefully.

"We're here," Corrin said and Kamui nodded in response.

"I can sense the stairs. I…yes, Xander and the others are downstairs, waiting," Kamui explained and Corrin felt her heart leap a little. She hoped Leo would like what she wore. As soon as they got to the final flight of stairs, Corrin saw them.

Xander was dressed in something similar to what the King would wear with his usual black and purple colors. He even had a different circlet on; this one was gold as opposed to the dark steel one he usually wore. As Kamui predicted, his trusty sword Siegfried was at his side. He looked very handsome as expected; he also looked quite pleased all things considered.

Camilla was wearing a dark purple dress that made Corrin's choice look prudish. The dress's length was good but she was showing off some of her leg through a little slit in the side. Her dress had straps at the shoulders but unlike Corrin's dress she was showing a bit more cleavage than the younger princess thought was decent. Her hair was a bit more orderly than usual but more or less the same. To put it mildly she looked radiant and Corrin felt a little jealous since it seemed like she barely did anything and she looked ten times more beautiful than usual.

Elise was standing next to Camilla wearing the cutest dress Corrin had ever seen. It was similar to the one she usually wore but instead of black she was wearing a cute purple dress. Unlike the rest of them her clothes were a little bright; fitting since she was the cutest of them all and the brightest. Her hair was taken out of its usual curly tails and let down and curled a bit more like a standard princess's style. She was also wearing some of those dreaded shoes; Camilla tried to get for Corrin. At the very least Elise didn't seem to mind and she was a little taller now.

Finally though there was the one Corrin wanted to see the most, Leo. He wore black and gold with the usual cross over jacket. He lacked the trappings that his brothers wore. Instead he favored making his suit a little more extravagant since his jacket was long and he put a lot of emphasis on his gold. He even wore a small crown to show that he was a prince. He looked more like a "gentleman" compared to Xander's regal look and Kamui's princely set up.

"Shall we announce our presence?" Kamui asked as they stood atop the flight of stairs. Corrin just smiled and turned towards her brother with a smile and nodded.

 **Nohrian Family's POV**

"Hey guys!" heads snapped up as they turned towards the stairs only for minds to stop as the sight was taken in.

Xander could hardly recognize the twins as they walked down the steps. He knew that they would definitely be a sight to see but he didn't realize how much of a sight they would be. Sometimes Xander forgot that it had been almost ten years since those two little children were delivered to them. Now in their place stood a young man and a young woman ready to face the world…if only they really could.

Leo felt his mind turn to mush as he gazed at a…goddess that was the only word he could think of to describe her. He knew it was Corrin obviously; no one else had white hair or red eyes like her except for her twin. He just had trouble believing it was really her. She looked so…radiant and beautiful; he had never seen her dress up that way before. She even redid her hair, and to make it all the sweeter she was his for the night. His cheeks reddened when his thoughts went to another matter before he shook his head.

Camilla couldn't stop herself from smiling like an awestruck child as she watched Kamui come down the stairs with his twin. They both looked so lovely, Camilla almost couldn't recognize either of them. It was Kamui that had most of her attention though. He looked so handsome and proud, even more so than she had hoped. It was like something straight out of her "books". Speaking of which, this would be a good thing for her to write later…with some added things.

Elise's cheerful cry was cut off cold in her throat when her eyes landed on Kamui. She didn't realize it was him for a moment since he looked so different. Elise always thought her big brother looked good but he was her big brother. Now though…she wasn't so sure, he looked so…so…she thought he was an angel first before she realized that it was him.

 **Leo's POV**

"…" Leo was completely silent as he watched Corrin step down from the stairs, he was off in his own little reality. It wasn't until he felt someone knock his head that he came back to his senses. He blinked and then he realized that both Corrin and Kamui were staring at him. Corrin looked amused but Kamui looked angry. He chuckled nervously as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh…Corrin you look se-I mean beautiful, yeah beautiful!" Leo stammered, silently cursing his mouth for running faster than his brain. To his credit, Corrin blushed but Kamui was just staring at him with a frown. Leo flinched and withered a bit under his brother's "gaze", it was completely terrifying since he couldn't tell if he was actually looking at him sometimes.

In the past few weeks Leo had come to respect Kamui a great deal. He found himself respecting his older brother as much as he respected Xander and Camilla as older siblings. When he actually listened and thought about the things he said, they were actually valid. That and he finally began to see that his maturity wasn't an act, it was real. Leo couldn't help but want to smack his past self in the face for being too arrogant to see past his pride. He had almost gotten someone completely blinded and he almost felt the wrath of Xander.

"You're sweet Leo…" Corrin said bashfully and Leo couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Then a few moments passed and Camilla let out a sigh while Kamui and Corrin shook their heads.

"Ahem?" Corrin coughed after they just stood there for a few moments. She nodded down towards her hands and Leo flushed as he realized what he forgot.

"Um-Right! Would you do me the honor Milady?" he asked as he stepped forward and gave a bow. When he rose he looked towards Kamui pleadingly and his brother just smiled.

"You better keep her safe…and I better not hear about any "funny" business, understand?" Kamui set as Corrin let go of his arm. He sounded like he was joking but it still made Leo blush in embarrassment. Why would he think such a thing!

"I would be honored to accompany you, Milord…" Corrin said sweetly as she gave a curtsey. Leo slowly offered his hand to her and she took it before she latched herself to his arm. If Leo was warm before, he was burning now. Corrin's face was a little red as well but she seemed barely affected by it.

"You're such a sap…" Corrin teased as she leaned her head on his shoulder and Leo felt way too comfortable to retort her. Kamui placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod as he stepped past him towards Camilla.

 **Camilla's POV**

"My eyes don't work but you look more beautiful than usual, Camilla…milady…" Kamui greeted as he bowed to Camilla, who returned it with a curtsey. She found herself blushing a little since he rarely talked that way.

"Charmer you…" Camilla giggled as their hands interlaced and she attached herself to his arm like Corrin did to Leo's. Camilla frowned as she felt his gloves though; it had been some time since she had actually felt the skin under his gloves, ever since…

"I can also tell that you look radiant, Elise!" Kamui complimented towards their youngest sister. Elise's cheeks reddened significantly, which Camilla found cute. Though what she found odd was that instead of bouncing around like she usually did, she tilted her head down and put her hands behind her back as she shied away from Kamui. That was strange…she was acting like she was cr-

"Now then, since we're all ready, we best enter. Father is already inside and the festivities have started as well," Xander announced as he pushed open the doors to the ball. Elise scurried after him like a puppy almost. Camilla huffed a little in annoyance since he interrupted her thoughts. She didn't even get to tell Kamui he looked good!

"We better get in there…" Kamui voiced and Camilla's annoyance was wiped away instantly as she nodded, happily. Leo and Corrin already went in ahead of them and Camilla inwardly groaned when she heard the crowd inside gasp.

"Better get to it…" Camilla groaned as they walked into the ball together. Camilla had to resist the urge to vomit when she saw most of the males in the room lock their gazes on her, not her eyes either. She had to hide her disgust though and simply smile as they walked. Her grip on Kamui tightened as they walked to show everyone that she was taken.

Xander and Elise went off to the table reserved for their family while Corrin and Leo ran off to the dance floor, much to Camilla's amusement. Leo fumbled for a little bit to keep up with Corrin but he managed to realign himself fairly fast. Leo was the stubborn one when it came to dancing lessons but he did learn thankfully.

Camilla couldn't help but feel a little bad for Xander since he was immediately swarmed by a lot of noble women and girls. They all wanted to be the next queen of Nohr no doubt. Little Elise was just sitting in her seat looking a little lonely though since Xander was busy fighting off his suitors.

The ballroom was extravagant and rich, though that was expected. It was the royalty and nobility of Nohr attending after all. If there was one truth, it was that the King never spared expenses when it came to parties or celebrations. There were tables full of extravagant and no doubt expensive food as Camilla was accustomed too. The pillars in the room were adorned with Nohrian colors and the stage for the singers was as well. Speaking of the stage, there was someone there was a performance occurring right as they entered. Camilla managed to catch a glimpse of her father seated close to the stage, watching the performance. Though it was the performance itself that caught most of Camilla's attention.

"Strange…" Camilla thought as she watched. There was a band of Crykensians on the stage playing but the odd thing was that there was only one singer on stage. She was a young woman probably around Camilla's age if she was any judge. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple dancing dress. She had long dark hair that should have been wild but somehow stayed somewhat orderly. She was also wearing a veil over her face so Camilla couldn't tell what she looked like. The only thing she could make out from her face were dark blue eyes.

"There's a day when all hearts will be broken  
When a shadow will cast out the light  
And our eyes cry a million tears  
Help won't arrive"

The songstress certainly had a beautiful voice despite the rather cynical words that came from her mouth. She was also giving a rather fluid and exotic dance along with her song. Camilla felt a little jealous since her voice sounded even better than hers, not that she liked to sing.

"Shall we dance then?" Kamui asked and Camilla turned to him in surprise.

"Really?" Camilla asked. The visor her darling was wearing was starting to annoy her more than usual. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Though she thought that he was smug.

"Well we did come here for more than just to look good…plus I feel like I'll start murdering people if they keep staring at you like you're a piece of meat…" Kamui muttered angrily and Camilla couldn't help but laugh. He really did take after her violent tendencies, maybe a bit too well. Oh well, she liked it when he was protective over her.

"Sure, we don't want Leo and Corrin to steal the show do we?" Camilla asked happily and Kamui smiled as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Camilla let go of his arm and held his hand instead as she twirled out so their arms were outstretched. Then he pulled her back in and she spun on the tip of her shoe as she entered his arms again. He even gave her a dip, their faces only a few inches apart. Then the moment was broken as he pulled them both back up as they adjusted to the tone of the song and the music.

"There's a day when all courage collapses  
And our friends turn and leave us behind  
Creatures of darkness will triumph  
The sun won't rise

When we've lost all hope  
And succumb to fear  
As the skies rain blood  
And the end draws near

I may fall  
But not like this – it won't be by your hand  
I may fall  
Not this place, not today  
I may fall  
Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down  
I may fall"

Camilla and Kamui glided across the floor as they danced. Camilla couldn't even see all those lecherous nobles anymore. She only saw Kamui…and the rest of her family to make sure no one was bugging them. Nonetheless though she kept most of her focus on her snow haired partner. They danced seamlessly to the music, at least in Camilla's opinion. Despite the rather dark tone of the song it was surprisingly full of energy or perhaps the singer was.

"There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered  
Where the wolves and the soulless will rise  
In the time of our final moments  
Every dream dies

There's a place where our shields will lay shattered  
And the fear's all that's left in our hearts  
Strength and our courage have run out  
We fall apart

When we lose our faith  
And forsake our friends  
When the moon is gone  
And we reach our end

There's a moment that changes a life when  
We do something that no one else can  
And the path that we've taken will lead us  
One final stand

There's a moment we make a decision  
Not to cower and crash to the ground  
The moment we face our worst demons  
Our courage found

When we stand with friends  
And we won't retreat  
As we stare down death  
Then the taste is sweet"

Camilla completed another twirl with Kamui's help before she stuck her arm out. Kamui caught her hand easily and pulled her in close as they came face to face again. The princess couldn't help but yearn to see Kamui's ruby eyes. They were probably full of complete joy if the smile on his face was any indication. She couldn't help but damn fate for that little thing that kept the moment from being perfect.

"Those dancing lessons are proving fruitful…" Camilla thought as Kamui wrapped an arm around her waist and held one of her hands in his other and gave her a quick dip. Then they began twisting and gliding along the floor again as the music entered a more instrumental part.

"I may fall  
But not like this – it won't be by your hand  
I may fall  
Not this place, not today  
I may fall  
Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down  
I may fall"

As soon as the last words passed from the singer and the band hit a final note, Camilla and Kamui both released each other and they spun away from each other. Camilla caught herself easily of course and twisted to face her partner in a curtsey. Meanwhile Kamui had ended up in a bow towards her. His face was a little red from dancing but the smile on his face told her he was as happy as she was. They both rose together and Camilla took a few steps towards him but someone moved in between them. Camilla found herself frowning as she looked up to the man who had come between them.

"Princess Camilla, it is an honor to meet you," the man greeted pompously. Camilla regarded the man with disdain, he was dressed like a typical noble and he wasn't even a military one so he was the kind Camilla hated the most. A man who didn't even know the horror of war. To make matters worse he was quite a few years older than she was and…he wasn't exactly in shape. She didn't even bother listening for his name. She wished that Selena and Beruka were there but alas they went off with the other retainers to do whatever it was they did in their free time.

"Yes, how nice to meet you…" Camilla said with a fake smile. The man gave a rather lecherous smile in return as he reached forward.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance then milady?" he asked. Camilla wanted to slap the man's hand away or better yet, pull out the knife she hid in her dress. Though before she even did anything, Kamui stepped in between them.

"Greetings, milord…I am sorry to inform you that Lady Camilla is taken for the evening…" Kamui said tensely. Camilla couldn't help but let out a rather smug smile. The man frowned and practically glared at Kamui, which the princess found amusing. They both could have crushed the man with one hand tied behind their backs while blind in Kamui's case.

"And who are you?" the man spat as he crossed his arms, apparently refusing to back down. Of course he didn't know who Kamui was, the twins were kept a secret and they would remain a secret until their father deemed fit. Though…that probably was a good thing at the moment since it would be awkward to explain that her escort was her brother, even if it wasn't by blood.

"I am Lady Camilla's escort, which is all you need to know…pig…" Kamui muttered as he "stared" the man down. The noble fumed at the insult and reached forward but Kamui caught his hand and Camilla didn't hold back her smile as she watched the man's expression turn from anger to pain. Kamui was still as he held the man's hand but in reality he was holding it so tightly it caused pain.

"You will leave Lady Camilla alone…or else…" Kamui whispered as his other hand rested on his sword and the man's eyes widened in fear as he paled. He nodded quickly and the secret prince released his hand, which he pulled back quickly.

"Freak…" the man tried to whisper as he scurried away from them. Camilla glared at his retreated form, too bad she didn't know his name; otherwise she'd tell Beruka to pay him a visit. Thankfully everyone didn't notice their little scene or rather didn't care, probably the latter. Nohr nobility often got high off of drama, the parasites. Camilla placed her hand on Kamui's shoulder and turned him back towards her.

"Thank my dashing knight…" Camilla complimented and she giggled when she saw his cheeks tint red.

"Of course…I know you didn't need help but it's my duty…" Kamui explained softly and Camilla found herself smiling brightly once again. He deserved a reward…Camilla thought of one idea immediately and nearly ended up blushing.

"How about another dance then?" Camilla asked quickly. Kamui smiled and took her hands again but then he frowned and turned his head away. Camilla followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed in anger as she found herself slipping the knife she kept out of it's hiding place.

"Let's go deal with the vermin first…"

 **Leo's POV**

Leo would be the first to admit that he didn't start out too well when they entered the ballroom. He was still getting off his surprise over Corrin's appearance. Thankfully no one probably noted his entrance since he was the younger prince. Everyone was probably too busy looking at Xander or Camilla if he was lucky. He wanted to enjoy his time with Corrin without interruptions.

"You're doing well…" Corrin teased as they danced across the floor. Leo blushed slightly as he led her along on their dance. Sure they had danced before but that was always practice, it was never anything more even if Leo wanted it. Plus he didn't go to the dance lessons much anymore in favor of studying his tomes. Except now though he was finally getting his wish, dancing with Corrin for all to see. He felt more elated than ever before.

He still couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Well…he always thought she was beautiful but at that moment while she was dressed up he appreciated it even more, as shallow as it was to admit. He had never seen her dress up, she'd always been suited in her armor and while she looked good in it, it paled to how good she looked right there in that dress. For lack of a better term, she looked more like a woman. That sounded rather shallow also but it was the truth.

"You…look very beautiful Corrin…I can't say it enough…" Leo said a little dumbly but Corrin blushed scarlet at his words.

"I think you're the first one to say that kind of stuff to me who wasn't inclined to in some way," Corrin replied shyly and Leo had to hold in the urge to say she looked cute also.

"What do you mean? Surely the others said it too?" Leo asked, he had a hard time believing that any of their brothers and sisters didn't say she looked beautiful. There was no doubt that her maids had said it as well.

"Hehe…well of course they did. But its different coming from you…" Corrin replied before she did a little twirl. Leo couldn't help but let his eyes gaze over her as she twirled before he pulled her back close.

"What do you mean different?" Leo asked, hesitantly. He hoped she wouldn't call him a pervert again. It took him more than three months for him to get her to stop calling him that. Though he couldn't exactly say he regretted the reason he got the name…that image was still burned into his mind…even if it was followed immediately by a very very VERY angry Kamui.

"Well when Kamui, Camilla or the others say it, I feel good of course but when you say it, well…it makes me feel kind of like I'm flying…in the good way…" Corrin said with a heavy blush. Leo felt his heart flutter at that news. That had to be a sign…right? He wasn't reading it incorrectly?

"You're a good little brother, Leo…" Corrin said as she leaned her head on his chest. The prince felt his heart drop a little at that line but not completely since she did lean her head on his chest even if it was a little awkward since she was taller than him.

"I'll make sure I say it more often then…" Leo said softly as he brought a hand up to stroke her hair gently. Corrin sighed under his touch and he felt his heart flutter again. He was sure about it now; he was dancing with a goddess or something akin to it.

"That's good…I'm so happy that you asked me to come with you, Leo…" Corrin sighed against him.

Leo let his eyes wander over the crowd around them after he felt like something was staring at his back. There were a few onlookers watching them. Many with jealousy of course, no doubt they were wondering whom he was dancing with. He noted that poor Xander was basically trying to politely refuse a mob while Elise was…cowering from a man that was way too old to be doing what Leo thought he was trying to do to Elise. Leo wanted to go help. His sister had been a handful for him, not that he didn't deserve it but she was his sister and even if it wasn't his duty to watch over her he still didn't want some pervert going after her. Before he could voice his thoughts though he caught sight of Kamui and Camilla storming over, so he turned his eyes towards the people looking at him.

Leo could see some nobles frowning noticeably while their daughters seemed put off…or unhappy. No doubt they wanted to try and worm their way into the royal family or rather their parents did, since some of the girls/women seemed bored or distressed. Though…some of the noblemen were staring at Corrin in a certain way. Leo recognized the look since he would catch people staring at Camilla that way, which infuriated him almost as much as it infuriated him that they were staring at Corrin that way.

"Don't ruin the moment…" Corrin whispered as she moved her head up so she was resting it on his shoulder. She took her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck gently and Leo instinctively placed his hands on her waist. She brought her head back to stare into his eyes gently, giving him a rather strict look.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks…I'm not blind. Don't let them ruin this moment ok?" she finished with a smile as they continued their dance.

The song that came up now was a lot slower paced compared to the other song that was playing moments ago. Leo didn't really pay attention to the lyrics this time though; he only paid attention to the beat or tone of the music so that he could move accordingly. The dark knight found himself appreciating the tone in music, since he got to stare at Corrin's eyes and well…the rest of her too.

"You know, you should come to dance lessons more often. You're a little too stiff, what will happen when you have to dance informally or with a group?" Corrin teased and Leo flushed gently.

"I am learning magic, I have no time for such trifle things," Leo said firmly but Corrin tilted her head at him as if asking "so what?".

"Everyone else manages to find time for Camilla's lessons," Corrin said as they more or less swayed slightly instead of doing an actual dance.

"Everyone? Even Kamui?" Leo asked, disbelieving. Out of all their siblings, he could hardly imagine Kamui dancing informally or without a partner. Only reason Xander knew how was because he was the crown prince and he was required to know every etiquette practically since he had to attend gatherings almost constantly.

"Hehe…yes, why? Is it so hard to think that my brother knows how to dance? You know that he uses the most acrobatics with his fighting style compared to the rest of us right? That kind of agility helps," Corrin explained and Leo thought it over.

It was true; Kamui was the one out of their family who possessed the most agile stance in combat unless Camilla was on her wyvern. It was one of the main reasons why fighting him was so difficult. Leo supposed that he could derive that natural agility and grace into dancing…but still it was Kamui, the one who spent most of his free time hacking away at training dummies until they were splinters. Corrin was different; she was a lot more playful and outgoing in doing other things aside from training…and well…she was always the more outgoing one.

"My brother is not a brute, Leo," Corrin chastised playfully as she wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. Leo noticed that two things were being pressed against him and since he wasn't wearing armor and since Corrin wasn't wearing armor either he could feel them fully practically. He felt his whole body get warm and he hoped to the Dusk Dragon that Corrin couldn't tell or that she wouldn't comment on it.

"Well I guess I should do this more often too…" Corrin commented offhandedly and Leo cursed his luck. Thankfully Corrin just laughed at him and didn't smack him or get disgusted like he expected.

"You're so cute, Leo. And sweet, thank you…" Corrin giggled and Leo sighed in relief until he felt a small flick against his head, making him yelp.

"Even if you're a pervert…" Corrin teased and Leo groaned inwardly. Corrin just giggled at his expense though and leaned her head against his chest again. All of Leo's bitterness died down immediately at that move and he just thanked the ancient dragons for that very moment.

"I think I'll start attending those lessons more…" Leo thought aloud. Any time spent with Corrin especially if they could spend it like they were now was well worth whatever embarrassment followed.

"That's good, because I'll want to dance to more upbeat songs in the future and if you can't keep up, I'll have to lead you," Corrin promised and Leo flushed a little bit in embarrassment and horror. Now he didn't particularly care about Corrin leading but did care about what others would think. Why could Corrin make things go from sweet to crazy or horrifying at the snap of a finger? Better question was why did she? Oh well, at least he succeeded in one aspect.

"Now then do you think you can keep up? I think that a better song is coming up," Corrin asked as she moved her hands to his shoulders. Leo got a little nervous when he saw a certain gleam in her eye that was similar to the look Kamui got whenever he was about to do something devious. He just hoped that…oh who was he kidding? He was having more fun than he ever had in his life before! He just hoped that his energy could match his partner's…

 **Elise's POV**

Elise sat at the table reserved for her family, twiddling her thumbs gently. Normally during parties like the one she was in she would be jumping and skipping across the floor, while Kamui and Camilla kept watch over her. Now though she simply couldn't, all the energy she had before was just gone the moment she saw Kamui walk down those stairs. Normally she would be eager and jump to hug him but this time she found herself unable to do that. She found herself staring at him and wanting to be a little more what was the word Leo said? Contained?

The little princess didn't understand exactly what was going on. Was she that awestruck by her big brother? Sure she knew that he was handsome and exotic, the last word was something Camilla would say to describe him. She had seen him hundreds or thousands of times over the years. She wished she could talk to Xander but he was busy trying to keep a mob from swarming him. So she was stuck by her lonesome. She wished she were allowed to bring Arthur and Effie with her. Alas they were not allowed to accompany her and she had dismissed them for the night as well.

Why was this time so different? Could it be because she had never been with him in a formal setting? No…that didn't fit; she had been in a few with him recently. Could it be because he was hurt? No…well she had definitely been more worried about him but they all had. They all made efforts to try and make his recovery less painful despite his attempts to dissuade them. Yet she had been relatively normal aside from making sure Kamui was fine and making Leo have a headache of course. Could…could it really be because he was all dressed up? That sounded a little shallow to Elise.

Elise felt a tug on her heart though as she watched her ang-brother dance with Camilla. They both seemed so happy, Elise couldn't recall a time where Camilla seemed so happy, especially with so many people staring at her. Elise was young but she could tell that the people staring at her didn't have good intentions in mind. Especially that man who tried to worm his way in between her brother and sister earlier.

Elise found herself having a bit of heartache as she watched them dance though. Why? Camilla and Kamui were both happy. Those two deserved to be happy, Elise could see that they cared for each other a great deal…so why did she feel sad watching them? Why did she wish so much that she was in Camilla's place? Why were all these feelings suddenly popping up? Unfortunately she was interrupted from her thoughts when someone placed their hand on the table in front of her. The princess flinched slightly as she looked up to see that it was the man who tried to interrupt Camilla and Kamui earlier.

"Why hello…Princess Elise…" the man greeted warmly but Elise felt her skin crawl at his voice. It didn't sound at all like the warm tone her siblings or her friends used. Plus the way he was looking at her made her feel sick.

"Y-Yes?" Elise responded meekly. The man gave her a smile but it felt wrong like he was faking it. She was always with one of her brothers or her sisters when she met people like that man but they were all preoccupied at the moment.

"I am Lord Salas, I work in supplying the castle with a good portion of its food. I would like it very much if you would dance with me…" the man boasted and Elise found herself wincing. She had heard boasting like that from Leo but this was different…it felt bad. She found herself really wishing her retainers were around, or that Xander would look over to see what was going on.

"Um…I'm not really here to dance…" Elise replied and the man's face twisted into a bit of a scowl.

"Nonsense, you are a Princess of Nohr. It is expected of you," the man announced a little pompously. Elise felt a little annoyed that this man was telling her how to do her duty when she WAS above him and yet she felt afraid.

"I will do…as I dictate…" Elise said as firmly as she could, trying to replicate the courage she saw in her siblings. Unfortunately the man seemed not to like that response either since he visibly scowled.

"What you dictate? I think you do not know your place, _Princess_. You are here to mingle and make "alliances"…now come along…" Salas reached for her this time, not taking no for an answer apparently. Elise flinched and backed up into her seat but before he touched her, someone grabbed his hand. Elise followed the hand to its owner and her heart singed in joy when she saw that it was Kamui! Camilla was beside him as well but neither of them looked as happy as Elise saw earlier.

"What business do you have with the Princess?" Kamui asked coldly. It sounded like the tone he used to scold Leo but…worse. He sounded like he was about to throw the man, though Elise wouldn't have minded really. She really didn't like the man at all.

"Indeed…why are you bothering my sister?" Camilla asked with barely hidden anger. She sounded just as angry as Kamui did and it made Elise shiver a little.

Her big brother and big sister were often the ones who dealt with Leo, Corrin or even herself when they misbehaved. Usually they would both be relatively calm when they dealt with them. There were times that one of them would get mad, usually Kamui while the other would remain relatively calm. One to scold while the other explained, usually against Leo of course. At least that's what Elise understood. There were rare times when both of them would be mad though and those were the scariest. Elise had never been on the receiving end of it but she had seen it. Now that she thought about it though, those two had never done it to any of their siblings…they always did it to people who did harm to them or sought to in some way.

"Lady Camilla…" Lord Salas grit his teeth in pain as Kamui forced him back a few steps. Camilla and Kamui put themselves in between him and Elise, though the little princess peaked around them to see what would happen.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, you were going to try to do something to my sister…weren't you?" Camilla asked coldly. The man was shaking in his boots if Elise was any judge.

"Leave and we won't have the guards force you out…" Kamui said and this time the man reacted angrily.

"Who are you to order me around you no name!" Salas accused angrily and Elise saw Kamui's hand reach into one of his sleeves and she saw the flash of a handle. He drew the slim blade from his sleeve and the man lost all his anger once again.

"What was that?" Kamui asked as he flipped the knife between his fingers deftly. Camilla let out a small giggle in response and the man seemed to find his nerve again after a few moments.

"If you touch me, I'll see to it that the King sees you burn…" Salas threatened.

"I don't see how a corpse will see to anything…besides…he's already done that…" Kamui replied hollowly and Elise felt a little fear and…confusion worm into her mind. What was her brother talking about? She got the first part obviously but the second part?

"What is the problem here?" a firm voice questioned. Everyone visibly flinched at that and Elise saw Kamui flip the knife reverse and hide it behind his back and slip it into his sleeve again. Elise understood right away, after all the owner of that voice was her father...

"King Garon…" Salas bowed deeply as the King of Nohr approached them. Apparently he had noticed the commotion or rather he had something in mind, he always had a plan from what Elise knew and was told. Elise found herself straightening up as well like her siblings had; it was drilled into all of them at an early age that being disrespectful to their father was not a good idea. Her father the king, walked with his usual coldness and…stiffness like he wasn't a person.

"Father…" Camilla greeted respectfully. They all bowed but he seemed to disregard them as he turned to Salas.

"Lord Salas, I see you are trying to make an advancement on my daughters…" Garon said and Salas seemed taken aback by his sudden comment.

"I-I…Your Grace, I meant no disrespect. I just…" the king swiped his hand as if to silence him and he did.

"Spare me your excuses, worm. Be gone from this place and wipe all ideas of becoming a prince from your mind…before I decide to wipe your existence from this very world…" Garon said icily and Salas visibly paled.

"Y-Yes Your Grace!" Salas said quickly as he bowed and scurried away faster than he ever had in his entire life probably. Elise found herself letting out a breath of relief but she straightened up again when their father turned to them.

"Camilla…there is a particular suitor here that I want you to meet. I think you will like him. Remember Iago?" Garon spoke. Camilla and Kamui both flinched at the news.

"But Fa-"

"Enough. Come Camilla…and you boy…take Elise back to her quarters before some other fool tries something…" their father commanded briskly, cutting off all complaints. Then he turned and strolled back towards the dance stage, where he was before.

Both Camilla and Kamui's shoulders slumped in sadness. Elise felt bad for them, they had been so excited to spend the night together, Elise had listened to Camilla talk about it for days and now it was being dashed. Plus Elise was sad that she was being sent to her room, she didn't even get to try and dance with Kamui…

"I'm sorry Kamui…" Camilla said in a hushed manner as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Kamui reached up and touched her cheek gently before he dropped it.

"It's fine Camilla…" Kamui whispered back, even Elise could tell that he really wasn't ok with it.

"No its not!" Camilla snapped back sharply, her voice dripping with sadness.

"Its an order…from Father…" Kamui reasoned. Camilla sighed in defeat and she gave him a small hug before she turned towards the small princess with a sad smile.

"Sorry Little Princess, I guess both our plans are ruined for the night…" Camilla sighed as she gave her a small kiss on the top of her head before she departed after their father with a noticeable slump in her posture.

"Come along Sis…" Kamui said after a few moments and Elise took his hand gently, blushing a little as she did so.

"Ok…" Elise responded as they made their way out of the ballroom. They got a few looks as they went but none of them were bad or Elise didn't care. The walk back to her room was less than stellar since Elise couldn't work up the nerve to talk and Kamui didn't seem to want to speak either. It wasn't until they got back to their room that he spoke.

"Where are your retainers?" Kamui asked as he opened the door to reveal the empty room that Elise was actually sharing with Camilla. It was obvious who brought more things though, if all the stuffed animals were an indication. Normally Elise wouldn't care but at that moment she felt rather embarrassed. She started playing with her hair nervously as she went over to her bed.

"Elise?" Kamui asked as he sat next to her on the bed. Elise blushed when she felt his side brush against hers and she scooted away slightly.

"I…I said they could go play…" Elise answered meekly. Kamui chuckled slightly at her words and he placed his hand on her head gently before he pulled it away.

"I'll go see if I can track down Lilith or one of the others," Kamui spoke as he stood up from the bed. Elise panicked slightly and reached out to grab his hand.

"Please don't go…" Elise said softly. She stared up at Kamui's visor and she saw him frown.

"I…you know that I can not Elise, Father will get angry…its expected for me to be in the ball…" Kamui spoke softly.

"But you'll be seeing Camilla dance with someone else…" Elise added and she felt Kamui's hand twitch. Elise knew that it would hurt him to have to stand by and "watch" Camilla dance with someone else, she wanted him to stay with her so he wouldn't have to do it and well…she didn't want him to go either. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled his hand free. Then he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Elise, your big brother is a lot tougher than you think. Remember? No one's tougher than me. Besides…I need to watch just in case that man tries anything…Plus I need to make sure Leo's behaving," Kamui said the last part jokingly and Elise actually giggled slightly. Their brother had been more subdued but still.

"I'll make sure that someone comes by to watch you, don't open the door for anyone unless you recognize them," Kamui instructed as he leaned up to kiss the top of her head before he stood up. Elise blushed scarlet from the feeling.

"I'm not that young, Kamui!" Elise yelped and Kamui laughed gently before he ran his hand through her locks again and turned towards the door.

"You'll always be the little girl that always begged me to carry her, and give her sweets, Elise…" Kamui informed as he opened the door. Those words, which were full of love and affection, struck a bad cord in Elise.

"Wait!" she called as she jumped to her feet. Kamui turned to her again and tilted his head in question.

"You always try to help me and the others…I want to help you too…" Elise said nervously and placed her fingers together nervously. She even swerved on her feet a little bit. She yelped and flushed when she felt him scoop her up to hug her tightly. Then he placed another kiss on the top of her head.

"Heh…thanks sis…I'll remember that…" Kamui spoke as he set her back down and left the room. Elise just stood there for a few moments, her heartbeat going erratic and her face feeling hotter than fire. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that she smiled and twirled around happily.

"I'll make sure you remember that, Big Brother…"

 **Kamui's POV**

Kamui stood with his back against one of the walls in the ballroom. His arms were crossed over his chest as he "stared" at the dance floor. His gaze rested on Camilla and her "partner" far longer than he would like. He had caught the man try to feel his sister up multiple times, the only reasons Kamui didn't jump him was because Camilla already knocked the man every time he tried and plus Garon would probably not appreciate it. It pulled on Kamui's anger that his hands were tied on the issue, Camilla looked even more miserable than Kamui felt. That was supposed to be their night to share and Garon ruined it. He also made Elise go back to her room, effectively robbing Kamui of any pleasant company.

The prince had been right when he told Elise that he was expected to be present in the room. After tracking down Lilith and asking her to watch Elise for the night, Gunter found him and told him that the King "asked" him to come back to the ballroom. He wasn't told why, just to go. He had a feeling that his "father" wanted him to watch Camilla dance with another man just to spite him, wouldn't be the first time.

To put it lightly, Kamui was not happy with the current state of things. The music change definitely didn't help either. He actually liked the music playing earlier, despite its rather dark undertone it was pleasant. Now the music playing was something more…generic at least generic concerning the King of Nohr. Though when Kamui turned his gaze away from a rather unhappy Camilla, he settled it on his older brother.

Poor Xander seemed to finally worm away from the crowd that was mobbing him earlier. He was dancing with a young girl who was probably a bit older than him. Kamui didn't recognize her other than the fact that she had long hair done in two long tails. He felt like he should know her and yet he didn't. Unfortunately his "sight" didn't give him colors aside from blue hues. From what he could tell though, Xander was enjoying himself and the girl was as well. He turned his gaze towards his twin and it made him pause.

Leo and Corrin were both dancing, dancing and laughing to be exact. They were enjoying themselves quite a lot. It brought a smile to Kamui's face that those two were enjoying themselves. He knew Corrin had been waiting for this day for some time, she would talk his ear off for hours about it. Thankfully her excitement bore fruit. If Kamui was honest though, he expected Leo to mess up and make his twin cry.

"At least she's enjoying herself…" Kamui thought as he watched his twin smile and laugh as Leo led her along. There were a few missteps but Corrin laughed it off, heck even Kamui laughed albeit a lot more quietly and reserved. His enjoyment was cut off though when he saw someone approaching him.

It was a girl around Camilla's age if he was any judge. He couldn't tell what color she was wearing but he had a feeling it was black since the hues he saw were a little dim. Other than that, she was kind of on the thin side yet…athletic and er…shapely. She had long hair that was strewn about yet elegant at the same time, that gave off a very bright hue, she was probably blonde. A shroud covered her face but he could tell she was probably beautiful. Her eyes also projected themselves as very bright to his sight. It was strange though since as he looked at her he felt like there was something trying to block him from seeing her but he wasn't sure what.

The reason why he knew she was approaching him was because no one or anything was around him, he had chosen a rather secluded spot with nothing of interest around, well nothing aside from the balcony but she walked by the door for that. Wait wasn't she…

"Hello there," the girl spoke; her voice was soft and gentle. Kamui's assumption was proven in that moment, she was the one who was singing on the stage earlier.

"Hello, what brings a singer here?" Kamui asked. The girl laughed gently and Kamui allowed a small smile to break through.

"Well I wanted to get away from prying eyes, especially some of the nobles. A particularly annoying one was a Lord…Salas I think. Fortunately he left after the fifth attempt to get me to dance with him," the singer said and Kamui scoffed slightly.

"I know that one…he tired to cozy up to my sisters…" Kamui grunted.

"Oh…I hope he wasn't too much of a bother," the girl asked. Kamui smiled ruefully as he tilted his head towards her.

"Not much of a bother but still a bother…thankfully he isn't here anymore," Kamui replied and the singer nodded.

"That's good, I was worried he would try something again now that I've walked away from the main group," the singer said.

"What's your name?" Kamui asked and the singer paused for a moment.

"You didn't know? My name is Cerulean; I'm a new singer here in Crykensia. I was paid to sing here for this ball by the theatre. You can call me "Cure" though," the singer now known as Cerulean said.

"Like the color?" Kamui asked.

"Yes, its not my real name obviously but I need to go by something. I don't want my fans trying to track me down after all," Cerulean explained and Kamui nodded in understanding. He did find it odd but he could understand her reasoning.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kamui," the prince explained. Cure seemed to pause again at his name as if thinking it over.

"That's…an odd name for a Nohrian," Cure commented and Kamui shrugged.

"Well its not like I got to pick it," Kamui replied. It was his name after all, why would he question it? Sure his name sounded different compared to the rest of his family but well…there were usually other things to worry about. Plenty of Garon's other children had names that sounded different from the usual Nohrian names…of course none of them were around anymore for reasons…

"Do you have an idea of where it's from?" Cure asked him and thankfully Kamui was pulled out of his darker thoughts.

"Well from what I have been told it sounds Hoshidian but I haven't exactly met anyone from Hoshido to compare…" he also had no books on Hoshido and his big brother and sister were tight lipped when he would ask about the neighboring kingdom. Well there was that storybook he had back at the fortress…

"I see…I was going to point out that it sounds Hoshidian. I find it curious that a noble would have a name similar to that of the neighboring kingdom…" Cure commented and Kamui almost said that he was a prince but he stopped himself before he could. Of course, it would be obvious he was some kind of noble if he was present at an event like that.

"As far as I know, I'm a Nohrian, my name was not really explained to me," Kamui explained and Cure tilted her head at him and paused as she digested the information.

"I see…so did you enjoy my dance and my song?" Cure asked, Kamui felt something was a little off but he waved it off. He did see her dance and sing actually, he felt a little strange though, his eyes stung a bit during her song. Though after a bit he felt a little…soothed? His eyes had been stinging at least a little bit but for some reason during her song, it stopped and it hadn't come back since. Well he did like her song though.

"I did actually, though I was a little more focused on my own dance. I did catch a few of your movements though," Kamui blushed slightly as he remembered his dance with Camilla. Cure giggled slightly at his comment.

"I did notice you dancing with one of the Princesses. Tell me are you her suitor?" Cure asked and Kamui felt his face flush even harder.

"No…no I'm not, she's just…dear to me," Kamui explained gently, feeling a bit depressed as he said the words.

"I see, you must be very close indeed. It doesn't take a genius to see that the Princess is not enjoying herself currently," Cure said softly and Kamui sighed in annoyance.

"Tell me about it…" Kamui grumbled. Thankfully no one was dancing the way he and Camilla had earlier but unfortunately the dance was a lot slower and that slimy man dancing with his sister was up close and trying to get handfuls of her. Cure seemed to sense his discomfort since she asked a different question.

"Tell me, is that girl dancing with Prince Leo your sister? You two look very similar," she asked and Kamui laughed gently.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

"Your hair," Cure replied and he chuckled slightly.

"Yes, she is my twin, younger twin. Her name is Corrin," Kamui smiled at the thought of Corrin pouting whenever he proclaimed he was the older twin. He noticed Cure pause again at his words but he waved it off since she was pausing a lot in their conversation.

"She seems very happy," Cure commented and Kamui sighed.

"Yeah she is…" then before he could react, Cure took his hand gently.

"Shall we dance then? You seem like you could use it…" she said softly and he blushed slightly but he nodded. He wasn't exactly in the mood to dance but…there were worse things to do.

"Alright…" Kamui consented as she led him out to the dance floor. He saw Camilla shoot a look at him and he winced slightly since he hoped she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Shall we?" Cure asked as they found an empty space to dance. He placed his hands on her waist gently and she wrapped both her around his shoulders and pulled him close. He blushed slightly at the contact but he held it in as they swerved to the music. It wasn't the type of dancing he preferred but it was still a dance…sort of.

The dance was nice all things considered though; Cure was a dancer after all. He only wished they could do a more engaging dance so he could see what she could really do. Though he would have to admit that it was…more than satisfying dancing with her. She was relaxed like he was and he definitely wasn't having a problem dancing with a pretty girl, shallow as it sounded. It really did help him not think about Camilla's predicament.

"Tell me, why are you wearing that visor?" Cure asked after a few minutes of dancing. He frowned at the question.

"Well…I had a…accident a few weeks ago and my eyes were damaged. I can "see" thanks to my…magic but well it's not quite the same. My eyes will heal but it has been a little slow all things considered…too slow for my liking," Kamui explained and he thought Cure frowned.

"Have the healers not tried to accelerate the healing?" she asked and Kamui nodded.

"Yes, they tried and I tried to do it myself too but well they say there isn't much else they can do. My…princess even used a dragon vein but all it seemed to do was insure my eyes would heal not heal them completely," Kamui explained and Cure paused before she spoke again.

"I see…" she responded.

"Don't worry, they'll heal. I suspect I'll be able to see again soon. I just hope I'll be outside when it happens…" Kamui said the last part to himself more than her. 

"That's so sad," Cure commented sadly and Kamui sighed.

"Well its not like it matters much. I can still see well enough. It's how I'm able to dance and move about. Besides…there are worse things in the world than dancing with a pretty blonde girl with bright eyes," Kamui said and then Cure froze and he wondered if he made a mistake.

"Um…your hair is blonde right? Your hair is coming off as a very bright hue to me and your eyes are as well. Am I wrong?" now that he thought about it, Xander and Leo had blonde hair but the hue they gave off to his sight wasn't quite as bright as what Cure was giving off. Her hair couldn't have been white; it literally would have been white in his sight if it was.

"I…my hair is black and my eyes are dark blue…" Cure said softly and he heard a bit of apprehension. That didn't make sense though, he was sure that her hair and eyes weren't what she said they were. Were his powers lying to him?

"I…I need to go," Cure said quickly as she broke her hold from him and started pacing off rather quickly.

Kamui frowned as she went and he moved to chase after her but after they both left the dance floor, someone bumped him a little too hard to be an accident. He moved to stop but before he could, someone tripped him and another person bumped him, making him hit the ground with a thud. He grunted as he hit the floor and caught himself before his face could hit the ground. He moved to a kneeling position and he glared at his offenders, he felt a small sting in his eyes but he ignored it. He saw two men and a woman. They were all walking away from him but they cast glances back at him. He caught one of their eyes, the woman's and her auburn eyes widened before they turned grey and then she ducked into the crowd.

"Jerks…" Kamui sighed as he stood up. He was aware he probably made people jealous after dancing with Camilla but he didn't think they would try that. If he hadn't been focused on following after Cure that probably wouldn't have worked and then he realized something. His black visor was resting on the purple tilted floor an-wait…black…purple?

"What…" he blinked and looked around, taking in all his surroundings. He could…see. It did sting a little to have his eyes open but he could see…he could see! He almost burst with his joy but he held it back since he needed to focus on finding Cure, he wanted to make sure she was all right and…he wanted to see if his powers really were wrong.

He looked in the direction she was heading and he saw her open one of the doors leading out of the floor. He noticed that indeed her long hair was dark and when she turned to him he saw her blue eyes…but as she stared at him, his vision turned more hazy like he was using his power but not quite…then her eyes turned gold and just like that his vision returned to normal and her eyes were blue again. Then she ducked through the door and it closed behind her. Was…that an illusion? He knew his "sight" could help him see through illusions but that didn't seem like dark magic. He…maybe he was just seeing things, maybe…

"Hm…" He debated going after her but he thought that was a bad idea since he wasn't supposed to leave the ballroom in the first place. He sighed, wondering what he did wrong but he shook his head. Maybe he would see her again later.

"Kamui?" Kamui smiled as he heard that voice and he turned towards his sister to see her shocked purple eyes staring at him. He took in her in fully at that moment, appreciating how she looked a little bit too much.

"Hey Camilla…are you free to dance again?"

 **Oh boy this was a doozy to write. Anyway sorry again for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it and in case you were wondering, I wasn't trying to be subtle at all if you catch my meaning.**


	3. Halloween

I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the outfit ideas in this chapter, they all belong to their respective owners.

 **Here's a little something for you guys. I figured I should get something up to show that I'm not dead. Feel like I am but I'm still kicking! I know Halloween passed already but well better late than never. I thought this up during Halloween day actually and I figured why not.**

 **In case any of you are wondering, I am not discontinuing my Fire Emblem story or any of them currently except for the ones I specifically named at some point in the past.**

 **If you're wondering what's going on, well I am working on Split Destiny but multiple things have slowed me down. Life hasn't been smooth for the past two months. To put it simply, I'm having some relationship and friend problems. That plus college just sucks right now, the past few weeks have been a serious problem for me in terms of workload.**

 **Plus well Fire Emblem Warriors came out and I have been playing that like no tomorrow. My favorite characters to play as in that game are Corrin (both of them) and Robin.**

 **Also Split Destiny itself is having trouble right now since I know what I want to do but I am having trouble explaining it. Corrin's chapters are going to be harder for me to write since they're not going to be written the same way Kamui's are. So I'm working in a different style than I'm used to. Good news is that I think I have a handle on what I'm doing so hopefully I'll have it up within a month.**

 **Finally the last thing that's holding me up is that I am looking through the chapters of Split Destiny and fixing them up. By that I mean I'm fixing some errors and removing things and adding things in as well. Nothing too major, there's only one scene I added in. The rest are just some moderate or minor changes to scenes that already exist like adding more conversation in. I felt like some things just needed to be added in with the direction I'm taking things. This is naturally time consuming since I'm looking through one hundred thousand plus words and the other problems take away time from this too.**

 **On a lighter note see if you can guess who I made the characters dress up as. I'll say it at the end in my author's note so if you can't figure it out don't worry. Here's a hint, they're all from the same universe so if you figure one out, you'll know where the rest are from. It's a series I like a lot actually. I'll explain more down below if you're curious.**

 **Also the chapters of this story are not going to be in a chronological order necessarily. I will put parts together that link together though as you probably noticed. So don't be surprised if I start putting things up on 7 years before the main story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Halloween

 **1 Month Before Destiny**

 **Twins's POV**

"Hm…" Corrin hummed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She gave herself a small twirl as she looked at the dress she was wearing. She blushed profusely at the sight. It was Halloween in Nohr and they had decided not to hold back this year. Corrin was all for that, in fact she encouraged it but this is not what she had in mind!

She was wearing a white dress with red detailing. Though it was a little…showy of her stomach and her cleavage. It was also a little too short for her liking. It ended at about a quarter way down her thigh with slits in the sides. She also had knee high white stockings with matching high heels. Around her arms she wore a thick white cloak with red tips. The cloak didn't reach her bared shoulders though and it was very baggy around her arms, she couldn't get her hands out without pulling the sleeves back. There was a red sash that she wore around her neck that hanged down past her waist, with some weird gold symbols on them. Then finally she wore a rather large white and gold crown on her head. Her snowy white hair was combed straight down so it reached past her elbows and her red eyes really went with the outfit in general.

"I hope there aren't too many people…" Corrin mused as she covered herself with the cloak she had. When she said she wanted to show a little skin this was not what she meant! Oh god what if Leo saw her like this! Why didn't Camilla tell her it was this showy?!

"Having second thoughts?" Corrin turned towards her twin, to see him standing there with his arms crossed. She lost her embarrassment slightly so she could look him over.

Kamui was quite the sight to look at. He was suited up in a full suit of armor and it was real armor too. He was suited up in a black undercoat similar to what they wore normally but over that he wore gold plate armor with a red fault. The armor had some black symbols on it but neither of them knew what it meant. He even wore gold earrings to go with the armor. Funny story about those was that he flat out refused at first to wear them but then they got Elise to ask him and he caved, though he told them to make them smaller than the originals. They even got him to dye his hair blond but he refused to let anyone style it and that time not even Elise could get through his wall. To complete the look, he had a simple but elegant looking long sword at his side, it was really a silver sword that they repainted but Kamui didn't complain. All in all while the armor was a bit showy for his tastes, Corrin thought that her brother fit the look very well. His red eyes went well with the outfit like Corrin's did with hers though in a more intimidating way.

"Well…no…" Corrin mused as she looked back at her mirror again, flushing as she realized the bottom of her dress could show her unmentionables if she stood in the wrong way. She picked up one of the extra sashes she had and tied it around her waist to cover up the slits in the dress.

"Looking back on it, I probably should have gone with Camilla when she told Felicia and Flora to make that dress. I probably would have managed to get it done more conservatively…" Kamui said as he looked his twin over, noting how much it really did show. He really should have looked closer when Camilla showed him.

"Why didn't you?" Corrin asked and Kamui deadpanned at her.

"Because you and Elise were sick…Leo's cooking remember?" Kamui asked and Corrin shuddered in response. Leo had tried his hand at cooking again, claiming that he was better at it now…that was a mistake to put it lightly.

"Right…" Corrin mumbled. She loved Leo, he was her favorite aside from Kamui but she really didn't want him in the kitchen ever again. Kamui chuckled slightly at her discomfort but he frowned soon after.

"Well aside from that…Camilla probably would have made me watch them make it," Kamui commented and Corrin frowned at that.

"That doesn't sound so bad-"

"They used her as the base to make the dress…"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, they probably just cut it back in certain areas so it would fit me and-"

"They USED her as the base to make the dress, Corrin…around her…"

"…OH!"

"Yeah…"

Both of the twins blushed at that implication. They loved their big sister but they could both do without being dragged into all her acts. Sometimes they wondered if Camilla had any shame at all, sometimes it seemed like she just did what she wanted and took joy in it no matter what. Maybe it was just around them that she felt no shame?

"Well are you ready to go? Lilith and the others already went on ahead ten minutes ago. I have a feeling if we wait any longer they'll send a search party…" Kamui shook himself out of his embarrassment first and held his hand out to his sister. Corrin nodded silently and took his offered arm as they walked out of their room. Kamui scoffed in an amused manner when he saw the sight of the halls.

"They certainly don't hold back do they?" Kamui asked. The halls were decorated with fake spider webs and the torches were replaced with lit up pumpkins or jack-o-lanterns.

"Why are you so grouchy? I thought you liked this holiday?" Corrin asked and Kamui laughed gently.

"I do, but we've been doing this for years. I appreciate what they do for us but I just wish we could go out for once like that ball two years ago…" Kamui's tone went down towards the end and Corrin frowned. Unfortunately since the twins were not aloud to leave the fortress, they were forced to just trick or treat in the fortress itself. It was also true, they had been cooped up in the fortress ever since the ball, they hadn't even seen their "father" since that time either. Though there was something that Corrin thought of and a mischievous smile filled her face.

"You just want to go meet that singer you were dancing with before don't you?" Corrin asked and Kamui flinched and glared at her but she only laughed.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Kamui shouted but he blushed. Corrin just laughed again as she pushed on her brother's arm.

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist. Its Camilla you want to dance with again isn't it?" Corrin asked and Kamui sighed.

"Corrin…" he groaned and Corrin giggled slightly. She knew that was his signal for her to back off. Besides…they were already at their destination! Though she yelped when he flicked the back of her head, she whinnied softly as she rubbed her head as he gave her his playful grin.

"Meanie…" Corrin grumbled as she turned towards the doors.

Their destination was the main hall where they would hang out if they weren't studying, training or eating. The doors were left alone but they didn't need to be decorated. Like the rest of the hall they were already cold and desolate looking. Plus the designs on the doors just screamed Halloween, especially since the doors were dark steel. The twins knew the others were in there, they could hear them running around inside. Actually that was probably just Elise. That girl was even more hyper on Halloween, for obvious reasons, the candy.

"Ready?" Corrin asked and Kamui just nodded before he reached out and opened the door. It opened with a loud creak and before the twins could take anything in, something slammed into them. They looked down at the little figure that embraced them and they both smiled.

"Happy Halloween!" Elise exclaimed as she hugged them both. Elise was wearing a cute white dress with black detailing and a pair of black tights with black shoes. She had a small black ribbon tying her collar together, which just made her look cuter. Her hair was done up in a single ponytail with a black ribbon while her bangs hung at the sides of her face. The bright smile she was wearing just made the twins almost coo at how cute she was.

"Hey there little one!" Kamui poked her nose gently and Elise giggled.

"Big Brother!" Elise fake pouted. Corrin laughed as she pulled her little sister into a hug again and Elise squealed and hugged her back. Elise was too cute sometimes hard as that was to believe. After Elise was released she hugged Kamui again and he smiled as he returned the gesture.

"Don't forget about me, Darlings!" Kamui and Corrin both yelped a little as their older sister suddenly pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mph!" Corrin squirmed as she was pulled into her sister's chest and her air supply was practically cut off. Kamui just sweat dropped slightly as he was pulled into the smothering hug. He did smile at Camilla though.

"Hi Camilla," Kamui greeted as his sister released them. Corrin gasped for air as she was freed and she panted gently. Kamui pat her back gently before he turned back to Camilla.

Camilla was wearing a simple but tattered black dress with a hood pulled up. The edges of the dress were tattered a little, delibertly of course. There were slits in the sides of the dress though that led up to her thighs, she didn't seem to mind though at all. Also her…top was showing more cleavage than usual. Her hair had been straightened out fully so it was hanging down to her hips. The hood she had on made her look a little…psychotic though. The look suited her considering she had certain…dark tendencies when she was mad. Not that the twins would ever say that.

"You both look so cute!" Camilla gushed as she clapped her hands together in joy. Kamui and Corrin chuckled nervously at Camilla's…joy, she tended to take joy in dressing them up when they were younger and Halloween seemed to be when she tried to relive those times in a sense.

"I doubt they want you to gush over them again, Camilla. I think we had enough of it when we were younger…" Leo drawled and Corrin smiled as she looked past her sister to see her little brother.

Leo was dressed up in a pair of black pants and boots with a rather form fitting black shirt on. Corrin tried not to focus on the fact that he wasn't as…skinny as she thought. He wore a small red jacket over his top and a red fault over his pants, making it look like he was wearing a coat almost. Corrin thought he looked quite good…in fact…

"You look great Leo!" Corrin exclaimed as she moved past Camilla so she could stand in front of her little brother. Leo stiffened and blushed slightly.

"Oh…thanks Corrin…you…look good too…" Leo stammered as he looked her up and down. Corrin blushed bad when he did that but she smiled since he was being cute. She didn't mind if he looked her over intently.

"Cute…" Kamui thought as he watched his sister and brother try to be subtle. He turned to his side to look at Camilla and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he smiled.

"You look very beautiful Camilla. You chose well…" Kamui complimented. A small blush filtered across Camilla's cheeks but she smiled nonetheless.

"Charmer, Kamui…saying such things so suddenly…" Camilla teased and Kamui laughed gently before he felt a familiar pair of hands tugging on his faults. He turned to smile at his pouting little sister.

"What about me?" Elise pouted. She tried to look mad but Kamui just thought she looked adorable. He picked her up and she giggled as he adjusted her so he could hold her comfortably. She had grown quite a bit since the ball, she was still pretty short compared to him and the others but she definitely had some height now. She was still cute though.

"Well you look so adorable that you could make a dragon drop its guard," Kamui complimented and Elise flushed a little but she giggled.

"Yay!" Kamui and Camilla both laughed at their sister's energy.

"Its good to see you all in good spirits!" the twins smiled as they turned to their final siblings.

Xander was wearing a suit of white and gold armor. It was similar to what he usually wore but this one was a little more ornate in twins' opinion. He had a blue cape strung to his shoulder plates and it made him look quite heroic. Similar to Kamui, he had a live sword to accompany the armor but it wasn't Siegfried. It was a long sword but it was gold and white in color. All in all, his outfit was almost a complete one eighty from what he usually wore in color, but the twins thought it suited him well. It made him look a little less scary than his actual armor did.

"Xander! You're coming with us this year?" Corrin asked and their brother smiled and nodded.

"I think it was fitting that I make myself open this time," Xander said and the twins felt happier than normal. Xander had been unable to attend Halloween with them for the past two years. Now he was here though, they were all together again.

"Yeah! Lets go already!" Elise exclaimed in Kamui's hold and everyone shared a laugh at that. Of course she was the most excited about candy.

"Then lets head out!" Corrin exclaimed and Elise let out a small cheer. They all shared a small laugh as they ventured out to enjoy their night. It may not be the same as the Halloween others got to enjoy but at least they got to spend it together.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Sorry if it was a little short but this wasn't intended to be long in the first place.**

 **Now if anyone is wondering where I got the idea for the costumes from, I got them from the Fate Series. Most of them were actually from Fate Grand Order the mobile game. A game I play and enjoy quite a lot actually. I would offer my friend code but I am full on friends in that game. I might start clearing it out soon though since some of them are wasting space, so if you're interested PM me.**

 **Now I'll tell you exactly who the cast were dressed up as and why.**

 **Corrin as Caster Class Irisviel Dress of Heaven from FGO: Unlike the others, I picked Iri based on looks, since she has the same features as Corrin. Though I will say that Iri's sense of joy reminds me of Corrin a lot concerning her family at least. I had a different choice in mind but since this is in Nohr, it didn't feel appropriate since the other woman was Japanese in samurai armor. Plus I wanted to factor in that thing about the dress, since Corrin always wanted to be showy like Camilla until it actually happens. Though I also picked Iri since Corrin is more in tuned with magic as I'm sure you're aware.**

 **Kamui as Archer Class Gilgamesh from Fate Stay Night and FGO: Kamui's choice was made similarly to Corrin's but also because I felt like the character fit him. Now let me specify because if anyone knows how Gil acts, well its not nice to put it lightly. I chose him more because Kamui has that air of power and distaste for incompetence. Who better to choose for that than Gilgamesh? I also chose him because if you guys haven't noticed, Kamui has power over weapons similar to Gil.**

 **Xander as Saber Class Lancelot third form from FGO: I picked Lancelot for Xander since they seem to give off the same air of nobility and honor plus they both use similar swords, just that Xander is usually on a horse. I also chose it because of a certain thing that Lancelot does, won't go into too much detail though since I would be spoiling something for Split Destiny if I did.**

 **Camilla as Lancer Class Medusa from the Fate Grand Order anime OVA: You would need to watch the anime to really understand why I chose her but to put it simply, they both have a…sadistic nature to them but they do it in a kind of sensual way. Camilla doesn't use a lance but I felt like the character fit in for her.**

 **Leo as Archer Class Emiya from Fate Stay Night and FGO: Leo's choice was the hardest to make. I ended up choosing Emiya based more on the fact that he clashes with Gilgamesh and as you know, Kamui and Leo clash quite a lot. I don't particularly like Archer Emiya, which is ironic since I like Leo. Don't read too much into why I chose this.**

 **Elise as Saber Class Artoria Pendragon Lily third form: Elise's choice was made almost right away in my head when I made this. Both characters are very cute and act adorably though in different ways of course. I also picked Lily because I felt like the look suited Elise.**


End file.
